


Tumblr Collection

by awhitehead17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Arguments, Batfam Week 2018, Brotherly Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, High School AU, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Siblings, Time Travel, Vacation, Weddings, batfam, gymnastics AU, injuries, no capes AU, slave AU, tags to be added with each chapter, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 43,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: A mixture of stories based around TimKon or the Batfam that's been posted on my Tumblr. Each chapter will be named with the main relationship focus so you can pick and choose what you want to read.





	1. Just Chilling (TimKon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is pretty much what the summary says, all my one shots from Tumblr will be gradually added here as I want them all in one place where I can easily access them all without much trouble. 
> 
> Tags will be added as I go but generally all the stories are either Gen or T rated. Descriptions and warnings will be on individual chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

They’ve been like this for about an hour now but it's hard to tell the time from where they are. It doesn’t matter either way because Kon is happy to stay right where they are and is in no rush to move.

In a rhythmic motion Conner slowly rocks the hammock with one foot on the floor. He’s got his eyes closed with one arm behind his head while the other rests lightly on Tim’s back. Tim is currently passed out, sprawled on top of Kon with his head tucked neatly under Kon’s chin. It’s not often they both get days like this where they just get to relax, it's nice and makes a change of pace in their crazy ass lives.

Conner focuses on Tim’s even breathing and sighs contently. It’s rare that Tim let's his guard down like this and Conner can’t help but feel honoured that Tim trusts him this much because the other teen certainly has some serious trust issues, not that he blames his boyfriend but sometimes it gets a bit ridiculous.

He carries on with the rocking motion hoping to keep the other teen asleep on his chest. A few moments pass and Tim suddenly starts to shift on his chest and starts to make whimpering noises at what must be the start of a nightmare. Kon begins to run one hand through Tim’s hair in a soothing motion as he quietly tells his boyfriend that he’s okay and he’s safe and that he can go back to sleep. Eventually Tim settles once again, and Conner tries to refrain himself from laughing as Tim mutters something incoherently as he snuggles into Kon’s chest.

He continues to rock the hammock at a slow pace while enjoying the evening sun warming them up. Yeah, he’s certainly in no rush to change anything right now. Conner soon starts to drift off and he let’s himself relax.


	2. Routine (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By this point it’s just routine: Tim over works himself, he passes out doing work or in a random place like a corridor, someone finds him (usually Kon), that someone then picks him up and puts him into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is general rating, enjoy! :D

He finds Tim slouched over the kitchen table. His face was planted in a book, a pen was hanging loosely from his hand and papers are scattered all around him. Kon winces, that can’t be good for his neck or back. He then rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, which are staying up way later than he’s supposed to and pushing himself over his limits.

Conner walks over to the slouched form trying to decide how to approach the matter at hand as he can’t leave Tim like that. After a minute he opts for removing the pen from Tim’s hand and then placing one of his hands on Tim’s shoulder and begins to lightly shake him. “Tim. Tim, hey buddy, come on, wake up for me.” He coaxes softly.

Tim doesn’t shift from his spot. Kon sighs and shakes him a little harder. “Tim.”

After a minute or two he finally starts getting a response, however this response is only Tim shifting in his position and groaning.

“Come on Tim, let’s get you into bed.”

There’s more groaning.

Having had enough Kon acts and proceeds in picking up Tim. He manoeuvres him so he’s carrying him bridal style. Kon uses his telekinesis to gently nudge Tim’s head onto his shoulder and Tim immediately buries his face against Kon’s neck and sighs happily as he throws his arms over Kon’s shoulders.

Once it seems like Tim was settled in his arms Kon starts the walk towards his own bedroom, being very careful to not jolt his boyfriend as he does. It’s not the first time Kon has done this and he bets it won’t be the last, by this point it’s just routine: Tim over works himself, he passes out doing work or in a random place like a corridor, someone finds him (usually Kon), that someone then picks him up and puts him into bed.

Kon gets to his own room and pushes the door open with his TTK, the only reason he hasn’t gone to Tim’s room is because his boyfriend has recently been staying in Conner’s room (when he wasn’t busy overworking himself of course). Kon has no problems with it, it just means that he gets to cuddle Tim at night and they get to have their private moments together more often, so he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Kon heads over to his bed and lifts the sheets up using his powers, he then gently lowers Tim onto the bed and gets him settled. He watches as Tim squirms around while making something like whimpering noises, after a minute of seeing that he’s not settling down Conner reaches over and grabs his hand offering reassurance. “Tim it’s okay, I’m here, it's okay.”

After that Tim calms down and settles, he lets out a quiet gasp, “Kon?”

Kon runs a hand through Tim’s hair, “Yeah it’s me, go to sleep Rob, you’re safe.”

A small smile appears on Tim’s face though his eyes don’t open, “Thanks Clone Boy.”

With that he falls asleep and Conner just stays by his side running his fingers through Tim’s hair, knowing it’ll keep the other teen relaxed. “Sleep well Rob.”


	3. Nightime Jealousy (Batbros & TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim has a nightmare, his brothers try and comfort him but it isn’t what he needs, it’s not like before. Now Tim has new relationships that he can count on which causes Jason and Dick to get a little jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating, enjoy! :D

He was just settling into bed when it happens. At first it sounded like muffled whimpers then it quickly develops into full blown terrified screams. Dick was up and out of bed before he even could register his actions and was throwing open his bedroom door.

From just down the hall he sees another door open to reveal a head popping through wearing the same concerned expression. Jason looks at him with wide eyes. So, the screaming wasn’t Jason. Dick listens to the screaming and realises that it’s coming from his right. Tim. It’s coming from Tim’s room.

Dick is quick to move to his little brother’s room and is distinctively aware of Jason right behind him. Dick throws open the bedroom door and the screams amplify in sound. Both Dick and Jason rush in to witness Tim on his bed and captured in a terrible nightmare. The teenager's bed sheets are twisting around each of his limbs as he thrashes on his bed.

Dick rushes forward and tries to capture Tim’s limbs to stop him from thrashing while Jason comes up next to him and tries to sooth Tim with his voice, but it’s useless as Tim wasn’t hearing him. Dick manages to remove the bed sheets from Tim’s limbs and holds him in a hug trying to once again sooth him and wake him up. Tears are running down Tim’s face with his eyes clenched shut. In the new position Tim clings onto Dick, his fingers digging tightly onto his t-shirt.

From where he’s hugging him, Dick shares a sympathetic look with Jason. They all have nightmares so it’s not uncommon in the Manor, but that doesn’t make them any easier to deal with.

It takes a while but in the end Tim quiets down and lets out a choked sound “Dick?”

Dick looks down to see red eyes looking up at him, tears still streaming from them. “Yeah Timmy, it’s just me.”

Tim lets out a sob as more tears come running down his face, “oh god-” Dick shushes him gently and tries to reassure him.

“It was you, Jason - you guys - Conner.” Tim spoke in broken words as he cries, breaths coming out in quick pants. “Conner! Oh my god Dick where is Kon!” He suddenly exclaims looking at him with wide eyes.

Dick rubs his back “Conner is fine Timmy. We’re alright okay.”

“I want Kon, please Kon. You promised.”

Dick’s heart clenched at how broken he sounds. He looks over at Jason, who is just perched on the edge of the bed watching the display with concern, and mouths “call Kon” to him. In understanding Jason nods and reaches over to where Tim’s phone is. He grabs it and makes his way out of the room.

* * *

“Tim?”

“Clone, it’s Jason.”

“Jason? What’s wrong why do you have Tim’s phone.”

“I need you to come to the Manor.”

“Now?”

“Yes now. It’s Tim he-”

“I’m on my way.”

* * *

From the phone call Conner doesn’t hesitate to drop the spanner and to abandon the tractor he was in the middle of fixing. He doesn’t bother changing from his greasy clothing as he launches into the air and heads for Gotham.

As he flies Conner zeros his super-hearing on Tim. He first notices the rapid speed Tim’s heart is going and immediately feels panic start to rise inside of him. The next thing he notices is the quick pants that Tim seems to be breathing. He hears Tim’s eldest brother speaking to him but soon he realises that is actually calling out for him, a panicked cry begging for him.

Feeling his heart clench tight Kon pushes himself to fly faster and soon enough he sees Wayne Manor. He slows down slightly and begins to make his way to Tim’s room but when he catches sight of someone on the steps he stops and floats down. It’s Jason.

Conner drops down next to him looking at the older man and wordlessly Jason turns and begins to make his way back inside, Conner hurries to follow.

“What’s wrong with Tim, I can hear him crying. What’s going on?” Conner questions the older man as they make their way through the grand halls of Wayne Manor at a quick pace.

“The kid had a nightmare and a pretty bad one by the looks of it. As you said you can hear him and he’s crying out for you.”

“What was it -”

“We don’t know. He woke up crying then immediately started to cry out for you.”

They reach Tim’s bedroom and Conner can hear them from the inside. Dick was quietly speaking to Tim, trying to sooth him while Tim was still crying. Not wasting anymore time Kon pushes open the door and carefully walks in. He sees Dick cradling Tim in his lap on Tim’s bed as the younger clutches to the older with tears streaming down his face.

It’s not very often he sees Tim like this but every time he does, it hurts. It makes him want to wrap Tim up with his TK and shield him from the world. He knows Tim can take care of himself, but it doesn’t stop that protectiveness Kon has over his boyfriend.

Dick notices him walk in and meets his eyes with a sad smile, he then turns and whispers something to Tim. Kon walks over to the bed as Tim turns towards him and looks at him with wide, red eyes. Kon only has a short moment to prepare himself because suddenly Tim is launching himself into his arms. Tim’s arms lock tightly around his neck, his legs lock around his waist and he buries his face into the crook of Conner’s neck.

For his part Conner wraps one arm around Tim’s thighs while the other rests on his back rubbing soothing circles. He makes shushing sounds and quietly says comforting words to his boyfriend trying to calm him down. He starts to slowly sway side to side, much like you would do to a child, but Conner knows this will help calm him down as it has worked before. Why his brothers hadn’t been able to calm Tim down he’s not sure, but he guesses he’ll find out later.

Conner can feel the tears from Tim on his skin and he suddenly remembers about how dirty he is from working on the tractor for most of the day, however Tim doesn’t seem to be concerned by this as he tightly clings to Kon like he might disappear any second.

He continues to lightly sway with Tim in his arms until he feels his boyfriend calm down. The tears are still coming but his breathing has eased up and Kon can hear that his heart has slowed down from its rapid beating. After a moment he quietly asks “Wanna talk about it?”

Tim mutely shakes his head and squeezes Kon. Conner accepts the answer, he’ll get Tim to talk about it later.

“Want to try and get some more rest?” He asks. Once again Tim shakes his head. “Not even if I lay with you?” It seemed that this time Tim hesitated before shaking his head. “You need some more sleep Tim okay, so I will stay with you then we’ll talk about it later.” Conner tells him.

Conner moves over the bed and carefully climbs onto it with Tim still in his arms. He knows he’s dirty but right now that’s not important and he can apologize for it later. He manoeuvres Tim so he’s lying on top of him and Kon can easily wrap his arms around him, he uses his TK to bring the discarded covers over them. Rubbing Tim’s back Kon whispers “It’s okay Tim, we’re okay, I’m okay and you’re okay. Try and sleep now.”

Out in the hall Jason and Dick watch Tim and Conner. As soon as Tim was in Conner’s arms he calmed down, a lot. The two brothers watched quietly as Tim’s boyfriend soothed him down and soon put them both into bed.

“How the fuck did he do that?” Jason questions.

Dick simply shrugs. “No idea, it was Conner Tim was calling out for after all so no wonder he calmed down when he arrived.” Dick then grins over at Jason. “Why? Is somebody jealous?”

Jason sends him a sharp look. “I am not jealous.”

Dick’s grin only widens. “Yeah okay, whatever you say Jaybird.”

It goes silent as they continue to watch Conner rub soothing circles on Tim’s back as he sleeps. Jason soon breaks it once again. “At least aren’t you a little jealous? I mean we’re here, we could have easily comforted him, we have before! Why is the Clone any different from us?”

Dick looks over at Jason amused, the younger of the two has his arms crossed over his chest and a slight scowl on his face. “Okay yeah maybe I am a little jealous but we gotta remember that our Baby Bird is growing up now, he has new relationships and more people he can trust and now rely on.”

Jason sends him a glare which Dick just grins back at, completely undeterred by the look. “That’s a terrible excuse, but luckily I can see where you’re coming from. I don’t like it, but you’re right.”

Dick leans over and ruffles Jason’s hair and his brother tries to immediately bat away his hands. Jason looks one more time into Tim’s room before starting down the hall. Dick silently closes the door and moves away, heading back to his own room now that Tim is being cared for. As he goes to enter his room a hand comes on his shoulder.

“Seriously Dick, when I say this I mean it. If baby Superman hurts Tim at all in anyway, I will shove Kryptonite right up where the sun doesn’t shine.”

Once again Dick smiles at his brother. Jason may not say it out loud, but he really is an over protective teddy bear, especially when it comes to Tim. Dick can’t help but be proud about how far the two of them have come along. “Sure Jay.” He says. “Night.”

“Night.” He hears a reply before closing his bedroom door and climbing back into his bed. He agrees with Jason though, if Conner hurts Tim then the young Kryptonian has a lot to prepare himself for, but for now Dick can see that the couple is happy enough without the older brothers needing to get involved so for now he’ll leave them be.

They both deserve happiness and it’s good that they have found that in one another.


	4. Dancing To Embarrassment (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kon arrives at Tim’s apartment he was greeted with something he just didn’t expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating, enjoy! :D

When Kon walked into Tim’s apartment this was the last thing he expected to see. Hell, this wouldn’t have even been on the list to what he expected to find when he walked into his boyfriend’s apartment. 

This being Tim dancing around the apartment with headphones on and apparently giving no fucks what so ever. 

Kon leans on the doorframe to the living room as he watches his boyfriend dance carefree. Whatever Tim was listening too it was enough to get him to bop his head in a rhythmic fashion, throw his arms in different gestures, sway his hips from side to side and even hum to the tune. Kon smiles when he sees Tim’s wide smile. Tim hardly lets himself have moments like this where he just lets himself go, not caring about anything or anyone, letting that uptight rich CEO boy persona drop away like it never existed and not having the over-paranoid Red Robin persona in control. 

10 minutes go by without Tim noticing him and it isn’t until Tim spins around with his hands in the air that he spots Kon leaning on the door frame. Kon watches Tim freeze in his position, his hands in the air, his hips cocked to the side and his eyes go wide in horror. 

Within seconds Tim straightens up and tugs the headphones off his head, “Kon…” Tim gasps, Kon sees a pink tint appear on his cheeks as he looks at him, “I didn’t think you’d be here for another day or two.” 

Kon smiles, loving how cute Tim looks when he’s embarrassed. He shrugs his shoulders “We got done early meaning I got away earlier. I have to say you can really move your hips Tim.” 

The pink tint turns to red on Tim’s cheeks. Kon starts to go towards him but it seems that Tim has other ideas as he suddenly bolts to the other side of the room. Kon is quick to follow and because he’s faster than Tim he’s able to wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist and tug him back into his chest before he can make it to his bedroom. Kon holds tightly onto his boyfriend as he tries to squirm out of his grip. After a few minutes Tim gives up and sags in Conner’s hold. 

Conner just laughs as Tim groans “Tim why are you so embarrassed? It was cute and quite a show I walked in on.” 

Tim covers his face with his hands and lets out another groan. Conner rolls his eyes and manhandles Tim so they’re facing each other, he then removes Tim’s hands from his face and grips them in one of his own hands and with the other he cups Tim’s face. “Tim there’s nothing to be embarrassed by okay? I didn’t record anything, and it was cute to see you let yourself go and be carefree, its been a while since I last saw you like that.”

Tim sighs “I’m sorry, I just, I dunno. I guess I just wanted a release and listen to music helped and I got carried away. Sorry you had to see that.”

Tim looks sheepish and Kon smiles getting an idea, “Release huh?” Tim cocks an eyebrow at him, now no longer looking embarrassed or flushed. Kon leans in and captures Tim’s mouth in a kiss “How about you show me some of your dance moves in the bedroom?”

Catching on, Tim smirks into the kiss, “I guess I can do that.”

Kon pulls back, “Sure you’re not going to be too embarrassed?” Tim scoffs as he pulls his own hands free and grabs Conner’s hand. Tim drags him to the bedroom and Kon lets himself be dragged as he’s looking forward to what’s going to be happening next.


	5. Cuddles Can Wait (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon won’t let Tim leave the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating. Enjoy! :D

“Kon. Kon seriously, this isn’t funny.”

Tim attempts to squirm out of his boyfriend’s arms but ultimately fails. Damn him and his super strength keeping him there.

“Kon you jerk, I know you’re not asleep, let me get out of bed.” Tim turns as much as he can and smacks him on the shoulders. Tim’s been trying to get out of bed for the last 10 minutes, but for whatever reason Conner is aggressively hugging him and won’t let him go.

“Noooo…” Came the mumbled protest. The arms wrapped around Tim’s waist squeeze just a little tighter, though not enough to hurt or bruise him thankfully but hard enough to cease his escape from their bed. “I need my Timmy cuddles…”

Tim rolls his eyes, Kon had obviously picked that up from Dick. “Later, I have work to do Kon.” Tim tells him. Tim feels Kon pressing light kisses on the back of his neck.

“Work later…”

“No Kon.” Tim tells him sternly, “Now let me go.” Tim struggles once again but he’s easily beaten by the half Kryptonian. Kon rolls them over so he’s on top of him and is crushing Tim into the mattress. Tim lets out an annoyed sound from underneath Kon’s weight. He hates it when Kon is in this mood, the over affectionate, needing cuddles monster, (he secretly adores it, but he’ll never admit that out loud, however right now it’s grating his nerves). Underneath all that hard skin, toned muscle and toughness, Kon is a giant cuddle bunny and teddy bear, Tim only found to what extent that it goes to when they started dating.

“Kon please… Just let me get out of bed…” Tim’s pleads, practically begging now. It’s not that he doesn’t want to stay in bed with Kon because he does, it’s just that he has a load of work to do. He’s got to prepare for a WE meeting the next day, he’s got to sort out business files for the company and look at stock market graphs, there’s some Red Robin reports and cases he needs to look over and complete. Cuddles can wait.

Tim waits a few more beats but Kon doesn’t move or even acknowledge Tim underneath him and it also seems like Kon won’t be moving away any time soon either. Getting an idea he taps Kon, “Hey Kon I have an idea, let me get my laptop and I’ll come back to bed.”

“I don’t trust you.” Came the blunt reply.

“I promise I’ll come back to bed if you let me grab my laptop from the living room.”

Kon’s weight is then moving off him and two blue eyes appear in his vision, Tim can easily see the distrust in them. Before Tim could say anything Conner is getting up and off the bed, being rather confused to why he got out of bed Tim goes to follow but then a sudden weight is pinning him back to the bed. It’s like Kon is back on top of him and isn’t letting him move. Stupid telekinesis.

Tim doesn’t bother fighting the invisible weight that’s spread across his body, very much like when Kon was on top of him, he won’t be getting free unless Kon lets him go. Thankfully he doesn’t wait long as Kon is returning with his laptop, but the telekinesis doesn’t let him up until Kon is crawling back on the bed. Kon hands Tim his laptop before flopping back down onto the mattress, Tim sits up and leans back against the head board while turning on his laptop.

He feels Kon’s arms snake around his waist while his face nuzzles into Tim’s hip. Tim balances his computer on his knees and starts to stroke the back of Kon’s head with one hand, his fingers begin to lightly play with his hair. “Thank you.” He says.

Kon just hums as he slowly falls back to sleep against Tim and Tim smiles, this is much better than having to get fully out of bed and work. It’s a good compromise.


	6. I Want You and Only You (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon assures Tim that he’ll always be loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating. 
> 
> Inspired by the quote: “I want you. All of you. Your flaws. Your imperfections. Your mistakes. I want you and only you”
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was the muffled noises that get his attention first as he enters the room. Upon entering he sees Tim curled up on the bed, his knees are tightly pressed up against his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head lays on top of them. Kon sees his shoulders shaking in time with the muffled sounds of him crying.

Kon looks at his boyfriend in confusion for a moment, its not often he sees Tim in such a vulnerable state but when he does it’s usually because Tim has gone into a bad place and needs someone to pull him out of it.

“Tim?” He calls out walking towards him. Kon certainly doesn’t miss the way Tim’s head snaps up and the look of shock on his face. Tim is then scrambling off the bed and furiously wiping his face trying to get rid of the tears.

“Tim what’s wrong?” Kon asks already knowing what the answer is going to be.

Sure enough came the predictable reply, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

Conner takes long strides to reach him, once he’s next to Tim he places his hands on his shoulders before capturing Tim’s hands with his own. He looks softly at Tim, asking again “What wrong?”

Tim refuses to make eye contact, a blush has run along his face and there are still a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes. Conner’s getting then impression that Tim’s embarrassed that he’s been caught in this state.

“Tim” He pushes.

“Its nothing Kon, just, its nothing.” Tim sighs, his voice sounds thick like he’s holding back a sob.

Kon lets out a deep breath before pushing again, “Tim if it was nothing you wouldn’t be crying.”

“Do you love me Kon?” Tim asks quietly.

Conner is taken back by the question, “Do I love you? What the – Tim what’s going on?”

Tim sharply looks up at him and Conner can now see his red rimmed eyes. “Do you love me?” He asks again with more force, like he’s desperate to know.

“Yes, I love you.” Kon tells him firmly, still confused about where this behaviour is coming from.

“Okay.”

“Okay? Tim tell me. Why ask that question?” Kon questions, his voice going stern as he wants a solid answer out of Tim.

Tim stays quiet for a long time and Kon was about to question him again when his boyfriend starts to speak up “They said that I wouldn’t ever be loved... that, that the only reason that people are still around me is because-” a sob breaks out of Tim and tears start streaming down his face, “is because they feel sorry for me. They only, they only, want me around because-”

Another sob breaks free from Tim and at this point Conner draws him in for a tight hug. Tim melts into the hug sobbing into Kon’s neck “I know I shouldn’t be listening to them, but it just got to me.”

Tim stops talking and just cries into Conner. Conner just patiently holds Tim, letting him get it out of his system, knowing that his boyfriend had been bottling up his emotions for far to long. When it seems like the sobbing has passed Kon draws Tim away from him and takes his flushed face into his hands, he wipes the stray tears away and makes solid eye contact with him.

“Tim listen to me alright – no don’t look away, look at me.” Kon holds Tim’s gaze for a few seconds before talking again, “I don’t know who has been telling you that, I don’t know why they’ve been telling you that but listen to me when I say that _I love you._ That I _want you_. All your flaws. Your imperfections. Your mistakes. I want you and only you. Who ever told you that bullshit doesn’t know you like I do, they don’t deserve the privilege of knowing you. You’re the one I love, and you’ll be the only one I’ll ever love again.”

After he’s done talking he internally winces, god that was some right sappy shit in there, he just hopes it was the right thing to say.

There’s a pause in the room as they look at one another and Kon has no idea what Tim is thinking right now. There are still tears running down his face, though at a slower pace than before, he’s still sniffing, and his cheeks and eyes are red. Tim takes a deep breath before asking, “You really mean that?”

Kon nods, “Of course you idiot. I wouldn’t say it else.”

Tim smiles up at him as he wraps his arms around Kon’s torso and presses up close to him. Kon automatically wraps Tim up in another hug, trying to surround him as much as he can and generate as much warmth as he can. He leans his head on top of Tim’s, “You’re important to me Tim. I love you and your family loves you. Don’t let anyone else tell you different.”

Tim squeezes him and Kon can hear him laugh lightly, “You’re just a giant sap aren’t ya?”

“Just for you.”

“Thanks… and Kon, I love you too.” 


	7. That Was Unexpected (TimKon - Gymnastics AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon learns not to judge a person by their looks and also learns to not get distracted when lifting weights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating. 
> 
> This is a Gymnastics AU where Tim and Conner meet for the first time. Tim is the gymnast and Kon is just a bystander who gets a little bit distracted watching Tim bend in his flexible ways. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It was busier than he thought it would be. It was heading towards late evening when Conner and four others walked into the gym and because it was Friday night that meant most people were going to go out and get pissed so Conner was expecting the place to be nearly empty. He didn’t fancy going out that night and decided to go to the gym instead and after telling his mates where he was going for some reason they wanted to join him.

It was as soon as he walked through the main doors that he realised why his mates wanted to join him and why the gym was busier than he expected it to be. The local gymnastics team was in there doing what looked like a training session. The gym held a complete variety in equipment, so it wasn’t exactly strange to find gymnasts in here working on routines or something, he just didn’t think that they would be in on this day.

Conner and his mates start making their way through the gym and towards the weights side, along the way they pass most of the gymnasts. Behind him he can hear his friends make cat whistle noises and comments like “looking good ladies” and “hey gorgeous why don’t you show me how flexible you really are.” Conner just rolls his eyes and ignores his friends, they’re all douches really. They Just came to the gym so they can watch the girls train. In the very back of his mind Conner doesn’t blame them, some of the girls are hot and the leotards on them show off all their curves in the right ways but Conner is better than that, plus he doesn’t really see the girls in the same way his friends do.

On his way to the weights he must stop in his tracks as he passes the vault because a gymnast is currently using it. He watches in awe as she runs up to it and launches into the air using the spring board and does all kinds of fancy flips and tricks before landing solidly with her hands stretched out and a smile on her face.

“Looking good Cassie.” He says to her. She’s the only one out of the gymnasts he properly knows and that’s only because of his cousin who introduced them to each other hoping that they would get together. They never did, as attractive as Cassie is, Conner just didn’t feel that way towards her and he thinks the feeling was mutual.

Cassie looks over at him and her smile brightens up, “Hey Kon and thanks I’ve been working on it for several weeks now. It’s only just recently I’ve been able to get the landing right.”

“Well you get a 10 out of 10 from me either way.” He grins.

“Oh, how generous of you.” She quips back with a teasing smile. “Anyway, how come you’re here this late, aren’t you going out tonight?”

Conner shakes his head, “Na, not tonight. Just don’t feel up to it. As for why I’m here its just because I want to lift some weights, though to be honest I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Cassie goes to open her mouth to say something back, but she was interrupted by a very loud hooting noise. They look over at the source to find Conner’s friends obnoxiously cheering on one of the girls doing a floor routine. Conner face palms, feeling embarrassed from their behaviour, why was he friends with them again?

“And you brought your friends with you…” Cassie comments dryly. It’s clear that she doesn’t like them and from their behaviour they are currently portraying Conner doesn’t blame her.

He sighs, “I’m sorry for their behaviour towards your friends. To be honest I wasn’t even planning to come with them, they all practically tagged along. It wasn’t until we actually got here I realised why they came.”

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it.”

Their conversation was once again interrupted with another shout, only this time it was one of the gymnasts shouting at them to move out of the way. “Cassie, move your ass out of the way.”

As Cassie moves out the way Conner looks over to where the shout came from. There was a boy and a girl standing next to each other at the other end of the vault runway. The girl he recognises as Cissie, he’s met her before as she’s good friends with Cassie, however he was surprised by the guy next to her. Conner guesses that he’s meant to be a gymnast because he was wearing a red sleeveless leotard and black pants. What put Conner off the guy was his figure as it’s not what you would expect from a male gymnast. From Conner’s experience male gymnasts are muscular and board in the shoulders, this guy wasn’t. Conner could see the defined muscles in his arms and even see a form of a six pack on his torso, but he wasn’t broad in the sense Conner himself was, this guy was lean and slim.

Before he knew what he was doing he was asking Cassie about him, “Hey Cassie, who’s that? Next to Cissie?”

Cassie looks over at where the guy was and then back at Conner. “Oh, that’s Tim. He’s new. Just joined the team as of two weeks ago.” She informs him.

“Oh. Is he any good?”

Seeming to understand what he really meant Cassie answers, “He may not look it but he’s one of the best on the team. Super flexible, quick on his feet and surprisingly powerful even though he doesn’t look it. Not all male gymnasts are big, broad and muscular like you Mr. Muscles.”

“I didn’t know you had any guys on the team.” Conner comments ignoring what she said.

“We didn’t until him, it makes a change to have him. He’s a good guy, bet you would get along with him.”

“Maybe…” Conner says distractingly. He’s looking at the guy again, this time he notices his pale skin and black hair tied into a small ponytail. 

Getting himself together he tells Cassie “I’m going to go lift some weights, talk to you later alright.”

Cassie nods and starts to walk away and Conner moves quickly to pass the vault to get to the weights the other side. He looks over to find his so-called mates are still crowded around the girls practicing their floor routines, he chooses to ignore them. Setting up his weights on the bench press he sticks in his earphones and settles down on his back to start his first set of reps.

While he does his weights he’s distinctively aware of the gymnasts doing tricks on the vault, there’s a giant mirror in front of him that stretches across the wall which allows him to see everything going on behind him. From where he is laying down he can see them launching themselves in the air, doing fancy flips and landing again.

As he moves through his sets he watches the girls do their tricks in the air. It doesn’t matter how many times he watches them he will never get over on how they can twist their bodies in different ways. Its memorizing. Conner himself was not flexible at all, he couldn’t even touch his toes from just standing up because of how inflexible he was, though thankfully he was strong and that makes up for the area that was lacking.

He was just lifting his heaviest weight when he sees the guy, Tim, have a go on the vault and suddenly it seems like the world had just slowed down. Conner watches the guy place his hands on the vault and how he launches into the air. His back curves in a perfect arc where his legs are together and his toes are pointed, his arms tense and show his defined muscles as he pushes off away from the vault and into the air. He twists his body in a full rotation before tucking in and doing a couple front flips before he opens out again and lands perfectly with his arms stretched out and a smile on his face.

A sudden weight crashing down on his chest distracts him from looking at Tim. The sudden pressure on him winds him and Conner is left struggling to breathe. He had completely forgot what he was doing while he watched Tim perform, that distraction caused him to lose full concentration and make him drop the weights on himself.

He must have let out a sound because suddenly there were people around him. Hands grabbed at the weights in Conner’s hand and lift it off him while another set of hands help him up into a sitting position. With the weight now off his chest Conner finds himself being able to breathe again. As he controls his breathing Conner looks around at the people who helped him, it was Cassie, Cissie and Tim. They all seemed to be wearing the same expression of concern on their faces. Conner feels himself heating up from embarrassment.

“Conner, are you okay? What the hell happened?” Cassie asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

Conner weakly smiles at her and says, “I’m fine, just lifted a bit too much I guess.” It comes out more breathily than he wanted it to, he’s still trying to regulate his breathing. He feels an ache from where the weight had hit his chest, great, now that’s going to be sore for a few days and possibly even bruised.

Cassie is still looking at him with concern, “Well next time don’t push yourself to much or at least get someone to spot you while you do it. That’s dangerous Conner, you’re lucky you just seem to be winded from it.” 

Conner just waves her concern away not wanting to hear the lecture, “Yeah, yeah Cass, whatever. I’ll be fine thanks.”

“If you’re sure, just don’t do any more weights for tonight.” With that she leaves and Cissie follows her after giving him an amused smile.

Conner watches them go but then is surprised by Tim’s presence as he’s still stood next to him. Conner looks up at him and tries to send him a smile, “I’ll be okay you know. Just pushed myself a bit too much that’s all.”

Tim then looks down at him and Conner feels his heart jump, he has blue eyes and Conner's pretty sure they're the sharpest pair of blue eyes he has ever seen.

The other man gives him a look, like he’s figured out Conner’s real reason for dropping the weights over on himself and suddenly Conner finds himself feeling uncomfortable under the other man’s gaze. He stands up and takes a deep breath and then realises that he’s much taller than Tim and kon can’t help but notice his lean figure once again.

Conner bends down and grabs the weight, as he lifts he feels the strain on his chest from where it still ached. He places it back in its original place and removes the weights off the sides, as he does this he feels eyes watching his every movement, he guesses that its Tim but he tries to not pay attention to it.

“You know none of the girls are interested right?” Tim speaks out to him suddenly. 

“Sorry?” Conner asks looking at him to see if he heard right.

Tim points to the girls around the gym, “They aren’t interested in dating any of you jocks, so there’s no point being cocky and trying to show off.”

He looks at Tim to see the man giving him a hard stare as if he’s offended. “I wasn’t showing-” Conner starts to protest but he’s cut off by the other man.

“Don’t bother lying.”

While Conner may have decided that Tim was attractive and his lean body was perfect, he’s also decided that he is jerk with a shitty personality. Cassie had said that they might like one another, but what the hell was she thinking?

“Look,” He starts giving Tim a pointed look, “I’m not looking to get in any of the girls’ pants alright. I’m not the assholes over there,” he gestures to the mats where his mates still were, “Yeah some of the girls are hot but I don’t swing that way. I just wanted to lift some weights but found that I struggled to lift that particular weight, there’s nothing showing off about that.”

It was in the moment of silence after his small speech that he realises what he had said. He feels his grow hot once again from embarrassment. He quickly looks around to see if anyone else was paying attention to their conversation, thankfully no one was and all his mates were still over by the floor mats.

“Oh.” Tim says eventually, it seems like he’s drawn back a bit after Conner’s speech. Kon has a short moment to fear about what the other man was going to say before he started to speak again. “I’m sorry to accuse you like that, its just wherever we go as a team guys always look hungrily at the girls and it does my head in.”

Understanding Tim’s behaviour Conner shrugs “No worries man. I get it, if I was in your boat I’d be protective of the girls too. I apologise for my friends behaviour by the way, but that has nothing to do with me,” Conner tells him now feeling more at ease.

“Yeah.”

There came the awkward pause between them. Neither of them knowing what to say.

Having finished putting away the weights and feeling the awkwardness between them he suddenly sticks his hand up in front of Tim “I’m Conner.”

Tim takes his hand and Conner is surprised by the others grip, its strong, but that’s to be expected because of what he’s been doing in the gymnastics. He also notices how small Tim’s hand looks compared to his own.

“Tim.” The other says letting go of Conner’s hand. Taking his hand back Conner notices that there is now chalk on it, it seems that Tim notices to because he’s suddenly letting out an awkward laugh. “I’m sorry I completely forgot that I had chalk on.”

Kon looks up to see Tim wearing a smile, once again he feels his heart jump. He has a nice smile, and Conner can’t help but notice how Tim’s eyes light up at the same time.

Finding himself smiling back Conner shrugs and wipes his hand on his shorts, “no biggie, it’ll easily come off.”

“So, you know Cassie then?” Tim asks.

Kon nods, “Yeah I know her, known her for a few years. My cousin introduced us hoping we would get together but jokes on her as we never did.”

“Fair enough, well, we um, we’re planning on going out later tonight. If you don’t have any plans and of course if you want to, do you want to come with us?” Tim asks, by the end of it he’s speaking quickly.

“Where you guys going?” Conner asks feeling curious.

“Just town as far as I know, we’ll be meeting up with some others as well.”

Conner thinks about it for a moment, he did say he didn’t fancy going out tonight but if Tim was going out maybe it was a chance for him to get to know him. Plus, he’d be going out with Cassie, something he hasn’t done in a long time. It could be fun.

“Yeah sure why not, could be fun.” Conner knows he made the right decision when he sees Tim smile again.

“Great I’ll get Cassie to text you details a bit later then.”

“Sounds good.”

“I should get back there and do some training before I get yelled at.” Tim says sheepishly and Conner could have sworn he saw the other man blushing.

“Yeah of course, sorry for keeping you from training.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Tim says slowly backing away. He gives one last smile before fully turning and heading back to his friends.

Conner watches him retreat. _Its not the girls I’ll be watching, it’ll be you…_ he thinks to himself. He then notices that it looks like Tim has a good ass. If they go out later, he hopes Tim wears skinny jeans or something that’s fitting because he’s suddenly wanting to see what his lower body shape is like.

As he turns away he couldn't help but smile, he’s now looking forward to tonight.


	8. Taking Action (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph and Cassie decide it’s time for their ex-boyfriends to confront their feelings for one another. Teaming up, they come up with a plan to get them to finally admit to each other how much they really like one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating, enjoy! :D

Tim was just getting in from being at WE all morning when his phone starts ringing. Placing down his bag he picks the device out of his pocket and answers it, “Hello?”

“Tim!”

It was Steph and for some reason she sounds like she’s in a panic.

“Steph, everything okay?”

“Remember our safe house on the edge of the city?”

Baffled, Tim answers, “Yes course, why -”

“I need you to go there right now! Its urgent, please hurry and you have to come in civilian clothing.”

Tim’s leaving his apartment before he could even register his movements, he runs down towards where he kept his bike. He had recently been staying in one of his safe houses in the city rather than the Manor. He gets to his bike and puts on the helmet before zooming towards the location.

Tim hopes that she’s okay, he hadn’t of asked what was wrong, but she sounded panicked and that was enough to get Tim moving.

It takes him nearly 10 minutes to get to the other safe house, when he does he stops outside the building and parks his bike. He leaps off it and starts running towards the elevator, he gets there and rapidly pushes the button. It opens, and he gets inside and once again he rapidly presses the button to the floor he needs. The safe house is hidden at the top of a block of apartments, only a select few actually know where this one is.

When Tim gets to the top floor he sprints to the door and in a swift movement he’s opening it and bounding inside, “Steph?” He calls, “Steph, where are you? Are you okay?” Tim checks the kitchen to find it empty then the single bedroom to find that also empty, panic starts to rise in him at no sign of her and he then heads for the bathroom.

As he gets to the door there’s another voice calling out, “Tim? Buddy, you in here?”

“Kon?” He turns and heads towards his best friend’s voice. Tim finds him standing in the sitting room looking around, “Kon what are you doing here?”

The half Kryptonian doesn’t answer, instead he looks over Tim and asks, “Are you okay?”

Confused as hell, Tim makes a face, “Yeah I’m fine but Steph -”

_Engaging lock down protocol, engaging lock down protocol._ A computerized voice calls out.

Tim looks around with wide eyes, “No no no no no.”

Kon’s looking at him, bewildered, “Tim what’s going on.”

Tim ignores him, hurrying over to the bedroom where a computer is set up. He turns it on and goes into the system, calling into it, “Computer this is Red Robin, disengage lock down protocol, I repeat disengage lock down protocol.”

_Request denied._

“This is Red Robin, disengage lock down protocol.” He tries again.

_Request denied._

Tim goes through the computer and accesses the files trying to stop the protocol, but he’s too late. There’s a loud clanging sound ringing through the apartment and his computer goes black. Letting out an angered sound he tries to reboot his computer, but it doesn’t work. Someone hacked their way into his system and locked him out of it as well as shut down the apartment.

He hits the desk in annoyance.

“Tim?”

Tim freezes in his spot, he had completely forgot that Kon was here.

“Tim why is there kryptonite on your windows and door?”

Ignoring what he said, he shouts back to him, “I’m in the bedroom Kon.”

A moment later the meta appears in the room, “Tim what’s going on?”

Tim runs a hand through his hair, “Lock down protocol, I made it so nothing can get in and nothing can get out. It can be voice activated or activated through my systems on the computers. Someone hacked into my system and locked me out of it, they also activated lock down, meaning we’re trapped in here until that person gives me back control because my computer is dead, and my voice apparently won’t work.”

Kon looks at him with puzzlement, “Do you know who hacked you?”

Tim shakes his head, “No and I won’t know until I get control back.”

“Hello boys.” A voice calls out, both of them look around trying to find the source of it and then Tim’s computer screen is coming to life. After a moment the screen turns on and reveals three girls, all of which are grinning.

Seeing them Tim glares hard at the screen, “What the hell is the meaning of this?” He demands.

The three girls beam at him, “Well bird boy, me and Cassie decided that it’s about time you boys both get your act together. We’ve both been putting it off, saying that one of you will finally get your thick head out of your ass and do it. But you guys have yet to do something about it, so we acted instead. Once you’ve done what you needed to, you’ll be free.” Steph tells them through the screen. Cassie is sat next to her left nodding along to what she was saying and Barbara is sat next to her right looking smug.

Tim looks at Barbara, frowning, “You hacked my system.”

She nods, “I did. I have to say Tim you put up quite the challenge but there were a few things you were weak on that allowed me through. When you’re finished here we can go through them if you like.”

“Give me back control now.” He hisses.

She shakes her head letting out a laugh, “No can-do Tim, I’m siding with Steph on this one.”

“Have fun boys, we’ll be checking in on you in 6 six hours.”

With that the screen goes black and Tim and Kon are left alone. They stay silent for a while, both of them obviously trying to work out what the hell was going on.

Tim thinks about what the hell this could be about. He thinks up of everything to do with Steph and Cassie that’s happened within recent months for them to trap them both like this.

It’s then he remembers the conversation he had with Steph a couple weeks ago. He clearly remembers the look she gave him before leaving, this has to be something to do with that, he’s sure of it.

* * *

They were sat in his apartment on the couch drinking some coffee after a day out together with Kon and Cassie. Once they were alone, of course Steph had to bring it up, “Why won’t you tell him?”

“Are you insane? If I say anything it’ll ruin our friendship and everything between us! I can’t lose him again Steph. Besides he’s not even interested in guys.” Tim slumps further back against the couch.

“Tim.” She reaches out and cups his face, forcing him to look at her, “You guys have the strongest bond I have ever seen between two people. You know each other like the back of your hands. If you tell him and he happens to not feel the same way about you, you guys will shake it off and continue as normal.”

“You can’t guarantee that Steph…”

“Pretty sure I can.”

Tim gives her a look and goes to protest, but she shakes his head around and cuts him off, “Seriously Tim, you claim to be a detective, yet you completely look over everything in front of you and miss it. You can be so dense sometimes, that it’s frustrating.”

“He doesn’t like me like that…”

“Yes, he does! You miss it every time, the look he gives you when you aren’t looking, how protective you two are of each other and heaven forbid insulting you in front of Conner because he will rip anyone apart for your dignity. Just earlier, the way he was staring at your ass and legs when you went to the bathroom, and then there was the smile he was giving you when you were ranting about your stupid assistant that isn’t Tam and the coffee machine in the office. That smile was full of love Tim.”

She looks at him hard after she finishes talking and Tim just stares at her in shock. Her voice was full of passion and it raised in volume with each point. Half way through she let go of his face and started to make wild gestures with her hands indicating how important each point was.

Then in a quieter voice she asks him, “Do you want me to help you tell him?”

Tim immediately shakes his head, “No, absolutely not. No offense Steph, but I’ll handle this on my own.” He looks at her to find her looking at him with narrowed eyes, not in the way that says she’s offended but rather in the way that she’s plotting something devious. He frowns at her, “What are you thinking?”

She shakes the look off her face and replaces it with a smile, “Nothing, nothing you need to worry about.” She starts to get up off the couch, “When you do decide to tell him, you’ll find for the first time in your life that you’re wrong Tim. He likes you and I know that he likes you because Cassie has told me and as well as seeing it for myself today. So, sleep on it and I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Tim groans, this is Steph making him tell Conner his true feelings for his best friend. Despite her telling him that Kon apparently feels the same way, Tim still doesn’t believe it. There’s no way that it could be true.

Kon glances over at him, “Dude you okay?”

“Just peachy…” He says. “Can you break us out?”

Kon shakes his head, “They’ve laced the windows with a thin layer of kryptonite, and the door. I can get us out, but I’d rather just wait to be honest, I don’t like going near that stuff.”

Tim nods accepting his answer, of course he wants to push Kon, but forcing his friend near the stuff that can hurt him isn’t fair.

“So, worked out why they’ve trapped us in here?”

Tim shakes his head. “No not yet. It’s most likely just a stupid prank they have going on, or some sort of bet.”

“Cassie called me to this place saying that you were in danger and needed help. By the sounds of it you were looking for Steph, obviously she had done the same thing. They wanted us both together.”

“I don’t know Kon. I have no idea what they’re planning.” Tim admits to him, not letting it slip that he has some form of idea to what’s really going on.

“Well, whatever they are planning I’m sure its not to hurt us in anyway. I kinda want to know why they’re doing it though. What do we do in the mean time?”

Tim looks hopelessly at Kon, “I have no idea. I guess we wait it out as there’s no way to escape. I think the kitchen is stocked still, so let’s go grab a drink and try to work out what the girls want from us.”

Of course Tim has a pretty good idea on what the girls want from them, but he isn’t doing it. He won’t play their games. He isn’t sacrificing his friendship with his best friend over stupid feelings.

Tim leads the way to the kitchen with Kon hot on his feels, “What do you want to drink?” he asks over his shoulder.

Behind him Kon tells him, “Uh, just a glass of water will do thanks.”

Tim silently does Kon’s drink for him and hands it to him, he then moves around the kitchen to prepare for his coffee. Coffee. The one thing that Tim is certain that’s going to help him get through this mess made by his ex-girlfriend and his best friends ex-girlfriend (he always knew that them two meeting would end up in a disaster).

As Tim waits for the coffee machine to finish up, he feels a presence come up behind him. A warm solid presence that makes him want to lean back on it and soak in it’s warmth. As Tim turns around he feels his face go hot at those thoughts. He can’t believe he was thinking like that with Kon _right there._

He turns around to find Kon standing super close to him, practically invading his personal space bubble. Tim tries to take a step back, but he only succeeds in bumping into the counter behind him. “Kon what are you -” Kon follows his steps, and then crowds him up against the counter and boxes him in. Tim feels his face go even hotter and how his heart starts to pound hard in his chest as his best friend leans down towards him so they’re eye level with each other.

They stare at one another for a few beats and Tim has no idea what the fuck is going on anymore. He sees Kon’s eyes move downwards before springing back up to meet his. Did he just look down to his lips? No way did he just look down to his lips. Did he?

Unintentionally Tim glances down to Kon’s lips and wonders what they would be like (not for the first time) to kiss them. He wonders what Kon’s mouth would feel like against his, would his lips be soft, hard, rough, maybe they’ll be tender. He looks back up to see two blue eyes staring at him intensely and he finds he has no idea what to do or think. He should be pushing him away from him, but he isn’t. He should be asking what the hell he was doing, but he doesn’t. He should be kissing those damn lips of his, but he wasn’t.

“Tim.” Kon gets his attention, he then cocks his head to the side, “What are you thinking?”

Tim opens his mouth to answer but no sound comes out, instead there’s a hot pressure against his face and there are lips moving next to his.

Tim freezes in his spot completely caught off guard and unsure about what to do and it’s only when those lips begin to move away that he responds. He reaches out and grabs the back of Kon’s head before smashing their lips back together for the second time.

At first, it’s hot and messy, their noses roughly bump into each other and even their chins collide against one another. Kon is then reaching out and grabbing his chin and keeping his head still as he takes control of the kiss. Kon slows down their movements into slow and deep kissing. Lips gliding against one another passionately and Tim finally gets to digest what his lips feel like. Their smooth and tender and without even realising it, he’s smiling against Conner’s lips.

They kiss for another few minutes before finally separating for air.

“What the?” Tim gasps out looking up at Conner, whose lips are now slightly red and swollen.

At Tim’s breathily question Kon laughs., “I’m pretty sure that make out sessions tells you a lot of things, or have I just got the wrong memo?”

Tim says nothing to him as all as he can do is stare at Kon.

“Tim, dude? You okay?” Kon looks at him with concern.

Tim slowly nods his head, “Yeah… just processing what the hell just happened.” He replies.

Kon laughs at him, “Okay buddy, just let me know when your brain’s come back online.”

A few moments go by and Tim asks him, “How long?”

Seeming to understand Kon leans in close and presses a kiss to his lips, “For too damn long.”

Then suddenly the next thing that is happening is them making out once again. In the middle of it Kon suddenly picks up Tim and places him on the counter, Tim yelps at the sudden movement but then is smiling as he pulls Conner closer to him. He opens his legs and lets Kon slot in between them.

They pull apart and Tim says, “You know the only thing that sucks about this is that Cassie and Steph were right about it. We’re going to have to admit it.”

Kon frowns for a moment and then he’s shrugging, “Yeah, but there are worse things in the world.”

“I guess.” Tim agrees easily, he wraps his arms around Kon’s neck and drags him impossibly closer, loving that feeling of him pressed up against him, “What does this mean for us?”

Kon pulls back from where he was rubbing his nose against Tim’s, “What do you mean?”

Tim shrugs feeling embarrassed, “I don’t know, I just -”

Kon laughs again, “God you’re so cute when you get embarrassed. I hope this means that we get to be boyfriends because I want to keep kissing you and now as I have started I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop.” He grins widely at Tim.

Instead of verbally responding Tim simply yanks Kon back down and smashes their lips together, “Boyfriends…” He mutters against his lips, he’s then grinning widely, “I like that, I like that a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like these one shots [awhitehead17](https://awhitehead17.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr account if you want to go and check it out for any of my other stories that haven't yet been posted on here. Anyone is welcome to speak to me or even send me a prompt if you enjoy how I write on there as well.


	9. Vacation (Batfam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick convinces everyone to agree to go on a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Batfam week 2018, day one Vacation or Separation. It's general rating. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Swinging the door open Dick walks confidently into Bruce’s study. He walks straight over to where the man was sat at the desk and slams his hands down on the wooden table gaining his attention.

“We need a vacation,” Dick tells him firmly, “All of us, as a family, we need to get away from Gotham and the hero life for at least five days.”

Bruce looks up from his paper work and levels Dick with a look. He stays silent for a while before leaning back in his chair and giving him a curious look, “What brought this on?”

“We’ve been working all our asses off, I think we deserve a break for a few days.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow and Dick sees him looking over his shoulder, “What do you think about this Cass?”

Dick turns around to find Cass standing at the door silently watching the two men. She steps into the room and stands next to Dick, she gives him a glance before looking at Bruce, “He’s right. We deserve a break, all siblings.”

Bruce studies Cass for a moment before looking at Dick, “Okay since Cassie is on board with your idea, I accept to go if you can get your siblings to agree to go and I mean _all of them_.”

Dick looks at Bruce to find the man looking awfully smug, well to anyone else he would look like he’s bored of this conversation but Dick knows better. Bruce doesn’t think he can do it, doesn’t think he’ll get all of his siblings to agree to go. He sends Bruce a look, “Oh yeah? Fine, challenge accepted.” He turns to Cass, “You agree to go on a vacation?”

Cass nods, “Yes, one condition, Steph comes along.”

Dick nods, “That’s fine. The more the merrier,” he sends Bruce a smile, “One down, three to go.”

* * *

The next night he finds Jason on top of a roof near Crime Alley. Red Hood was watching a group of thugs in an alley way, they’re all stumbling around, shouting and cursing at one another, all of them drunken off their asses.

He walks up and stands next to Hood, “Enjoying the show are we?”

Jason looks at him through his helmet before turning back to the scene below them, “Not really. there’s so many other things I’d rather be doing with my time than watching these low-level life forms stumble around. What you doing here Goldie, I’ve told you to stay off my turf.”

“I’m convincing B that we all need a vacation. He agreed to it if I can get everyone to agree to go.”

Jason snorts and looks at him, “Vacation? Really? Are you actually being serious?” Dick doesn’t say anything but his silence gives Jason his answer. The other man sighs, “You gotta be fucking kidding me. No. I’m not going.”

Dick smiles, he’s prepared for this. “You sure, you haven’t even heard anything about it?”

Jason nods, “Absolutely sure, I’m not going anywhere with you Bats.”

Dick sighs, “Well that’s a shame because Cass has already agreed to it, she was looking forward to it and it’s a shame that you’ll miss out on their top shooting range with a wide variety of weapons to try and even a shooting competition they’ll be having. They have all that exotic food to try, all of the alcohol to drink and a local library with over 2000 books, but never mind, maybe next time…”

There was a pause between the two of them and Dick looks expectantly at the other man. Dick is very prepared for the man to tell him no once again and for him to even add a fuck off to it, so it surprises him when Jason asks, “Has the brats agreed to it yet?”

Dick shakes his head, “I haven’t spoken to them about it yet. I’m seeing Red tomorrow and I’ll talk to Robin in a few day’s time. You interested?” Dick couldn’t keep the some of the hopefulness out of his voice.

Jason doesn’t answer straight away; his focus was on the men underneath them. Dick’s attention is torn away from his brother when one of the thugs shout, “Yoo-hoo!” Dick looks down just on time to see a few of the thugs pull down their pants and for them to start mooning the two vigilantes. Dick grimaces while Jason lets out a disgusted sound.

“Ugh.” He turns to Dick, “You know what, a vacation sounds great. I agree to go on a few conditions; one, the brats agree to go, two, I get my own room at the hotel and three I pay absolutely nothing and everything is on B.”

Dick shrugs, “Okay that’s all fine.”

Jason gets out his guns from his jacket and checks the ammunition, “Okay well now that’s sorted, if you don’t mind dickhead, but I got some people to beat up.”

Jason doesn’t wait for Dick to answer, he simply jumps from the roof and lands in the middle of all the thugs. “Just don’t kill anyone!” Dick yells at him. As expected Jason ignores him and Dick decides to leave him to it, Jason’s become pretty trust worthy lately so Dick’s not entirely worried about him killing anyone tonight.

He turns around on the roof and heads in the opposite direction, “Well that’s two down, two to go.”

* * *

Dick decides to corner Tim when he’s at Titan’s Tower. Lately the little bird has been hard to keep track of, but he knows through Starfire that Tim is at the Tower for a few days. Dick makes his way through the familiar corridors until he comes up to the kitchen.

He doesn’t find Tim in the kitchen but he does find his friends sat at the table with a huge pile of snacks between them.

“Hey guys, where’s Tim? I’m looking for him as I need to speak to him.”

Both Bart and Conner look over to where he was, both of them wearing surprised expressions. It takes them a few seconds to recover before one of them is speaking, “Tim’s in his room.” Bart tells him.

Conner snorts, “Good luck getting in there Dick, he’s been holed up in there for two days straight doing who knows what. Every time one of us goes and checks on him he throws a fit and threatens us with so much pain that we’ll be begging for death.”

Dick frowns at his words and lets out a sigh. So Tim is in need of that vacation and Conner’s words just prove it. He looks at the two teens and sends them a smile, “Thank you and thanks for the warning.”

“Sure thing dude, have fun.”

Dick leaves them to their snacks and heads for Tim’s room. When he arrives he knocks on the door and waits, a few seconds there’s a raspy voice coming from inside, “Kon I swear to god if you don’t leave me alone for another day I’ll-”

Dick cuts off Tim’s threat, “Tim it’s me. Open up bud, I need to speak to you.”

“Dick?” He hears Tim say, like the teen was surprised that he was here. Then with his next sentence the hard tone was back, “Did Kon and Bart send you here because if they did I swear that I’ll-”

“Geeze, calm down on the threats Baby Bird, I’m here to talk to you about something. I didn’t even know you’ve been holed up in your room until 5 minutes ago. Now open the door, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Dick waits patiently for Tim to come to the door, about a minute later the door was opening up and revealing a very messy, very tired and sleep deprived Tim. His hair was a mess, he was in a Superboy t-shirt and loose shorts. Dick drinks in the sight of him, a strong urge to drag Tim to the shower and then to the bed was almost impossible to ignore but he does because there are other matters to attend to first.

“What do you want Dick? Why are you even here?”

Dick doesn’t get offended by the harsh words or tone that Tim’s using, he smiles at his brother, “I’m here because I’m convincing B to take us all on vacation. I need everyone to agree for him to take us all.”

Tim looks at him for a minute, blinking owlishly before coming out with a blunt, “No.”

He tries to shut the door on Dick but Dick stops it with his hands, “Hear me out Timmy. I’ve spoken to Cass and Jason, both who have said yes and I’ve yet to talk to Damian. I think a break is needed for us all and it’ll do us some good to be away from Gotham and the hero life for a few days.”

Tim sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s got a migraine coming, “Dick I can’t take a day off. I’m packed up with work, cases and reports.”

Dick gives Tim a stern look, “Tim. I’ve spoken with Conner and Bart, they said that you’ve been holed up here for two days, a break will do you good. Others can handle your cases and reports. Also,” Dick digs into his jacket pockets to bring out two bits of paper, he shows them to Tim, “did I mention that I happened to get two tickets to the new museum exhibition that happens to be show casing technology throughout the years, dating back to the 1940’s.”

Tim takes the tickets and examines them. He looks back up at Dick with narrowed eyes, “That sounds great but how do I know that you’re not lying.”

Dick smiles, Tim’s just a typical Bat, “Guess you’ll just have to trust me then.”

Tim doesn’t look convinced as he’s still glaring at Dick through narrowed eyes, “Last time you said that I ended up getting dosed with Ivy’s cuddle pollen, so forgive me if I don’t trust you straight away.”

“That was not my fault and you know it! Also, I know how you like your photography, there will be hundreds of opportunities to capture great photos of the landscape, I know that city landscapes are more your forte but this is a good opportunity to open up new horizons.”

Tim is now looking at him like he’s insane, “You really want to go on this trip don’t you?”

Dick grins at him, “Absolutely.”

Tim sighs and his shoulders sag, “Fine, fine! I agree to go. But, I have conditions.”

“Go on…” Dick trails off.

“One, I get my own room. Two, I bring my laptop and three, you come with me to this museum.”

Dick considers him for a moment, “Okay that’s all fine but you aren’t bringing your laptop. It’s a vacation for a reason.”

Tim crosses his arms over his chest, “Then I’m not going.”

Dick sighs and rubs a hand across his forehead, god Tim can be so stubborn sometimes that it’s infuriating, “Look Tim, you can take your communicator but not your laptop. If the Titan’s need you they have a way to contact you.”

“If I say yes will you leave me alone.”

Dick nods, “Yes.”

“Then fine, yes, I’ll leave behind the laptop but my other two conditions still stand. Now leave me alone.”

Tim doesn’t give him chance to answer because he slams the door in Dick’s face. Dick’s not really angry by that, he’s just glad he got Tim to agree. Dick makes a beeline for the kitchen, “Well, that’s three down and one to go.”

* * *

He catches Damian in his room at the Manor. He was sat on his bed with headphones in and a pad in his lap, the pencil in his hand was scribbling away at the page in random patterns.

Dick knocks loudly on the door to alert his presence before entering the room. He walks with a bounce to Damian’s bed, “Hey little D.”

Damian looks displeased at being disturbed but Dick pays no attention to the glare being sent his way. Damian takes off his headphones, “What do you want Grayson, can’t you see that I am busy here?”

Dick grins at him, “What, I can’t just stop by to say hello?”

“No.”

Dick draws back slightly from the blunt answer but he doesn’t let the smile drop off his face, “Well okay then. Anyway, how do you feel about a vacation?”

“A vacation?” Damian repeats. “What about a vacation?”

Dick rolls his eyes, “For us Dami, a vacation for all the family. I’m asking everyone if they want to go on one.”

Damian looks at him with a bored expression, “I am not interested in your vacation Grayson, Gotham needs us here. We do not have the time to go away from where people need us.”

Dick gives a mental sigh, persuasion it is then. “Gotham will be fine when we go away, Babs and the girls can handle it. A break will do us all good, we can come back fresh and ready as ever to take on the bad guys. Cass has agreed to it, so have both Jason and Tim.”

“What does father have to say about this?”

“Bruce agreed to go if I can convince you all to go as well.”

“I can see why you have asked Drake and Todd to go on vacation because they have indeed been slacking lately, but I am fine to continue as I am and I do not need a break.”

“Everyone needs a break at some point Damian.”

“I am fine.”

“Sure you are. Anyway you haven’t heard the best part of this vacation yet, where we’ll potentially be staying is surrounded by a large woodland area, the hotel often do trips through the forest to see the wildlife, if the trips don’t sound interesting your free to wonder through on your own, I thought you’d be interested in seeing the wildlife there.”

Dick watches as Damian gets a thoughtful look on his face and he just knows that a little bit more prodding will do the trick. “Also, from the balcony of the hotel rooms there are stunning views of the beach and sea, I was thinking that perhaps you could practice perfecting your landscape pictures. If you didn’t fancy drawing those you could always spend time drawing the wildlife.”

Damian stayed silent for a while, eventually he says, “Fine. I will go with you on this vacation, but I will not share a room with either Todd or Drake.”

Dick smiles at that. Bingo. “That’s no problem, they have each requested their own rooms anyway.”

Damian doesn’t say anything, instead he turns back to his pad and starts to puts his headphones on, giving Dick a clear message that he’s done with the conversation. Dick’s not bothered, he reaches out and ruffles the kid’s hair and then quickly retracts it before Damian could get a hold of it.

From there he leaves the boy alone and heads for the door, smiling to himself he mutters, “Four out of four.”

* * *

He approaches Bruce in the cave, they were all getting ready to go out on patrol for the night. He walks up to his second father and stands next to him at the computer and waits for the man to acknowledge him. Once Bruce glances at him Dick speaks up, “So I’ve asked everyone and they all agree. They all said yes to going on a vacation so that means you agree.”

Bruce pauses from where he was typing and looks up at Dick, “Did they generally say yes or are you just speaking for them?”

Dick frowns at him, “They did _generally_ say yes actually,” he looks behind him to find his brothers standing there waiting for the briefing of the nights patrol, he turns back to Bruce, “Why don’t you ask them, they’re all there.”

Bruce straightens up and faces all the Robins, “Did you say yes or did he somehow mind control you all to say yes in his favour?”

Damian says nothing, Jason simply shakes his head and Tim’s the one to speak with a shrug, “He had some pretty good offers actually.”

Dick smirks, feeling proud of himself, “I did my research.”

There was a pause as Bruce looks over his three youngest sons, Dick’s willing to bet that Bruce is trying to work out what Dick had used to persuade them to agree to a vacation. Dick keeps quiet as he stands next to the man, he’ll find out once they’re away.

Eventually Bruce spoke up, “Fine. We’ll go on vacation starting next week once we’re finished with this case. I’ll speak to Lucius, about Wayne enterprises and then-”

“I wouldn’t bother with that Master Bruce. I took liberty of doing that for you, all you’ll have to do is pack your own bag, everything else will be sorted.” Alfred speaks up from behind his brother’s, he steps between Jason and Damian and gives Bruce a stern look, daring him to say something different.

Instead of answering the elderly man Bruce turns to Dick, but before he could speak Dick beats him to it, “You honestly didn’t think I’d go through this if I hadn’t spoken to Alfie in the beginning? He helped set it all up, everything I told my brother’s is happening because of him.”

Bruce makes a humming noise, he opens his mouth to speak but once again someone beats him to it. “Master Bruce, I will allow you to finish this case you are working on now, but once this is done you will be taking that vacation, all you boys and miss Cassandra deserve a break.”

“Fine, okay. We’ll deal with this then we’ll get ready for it. Right for tonight we need…”

Dick smiles to himself as Bruce talks them through tonight’s plan. The Bats are going on vacation, he actually managed to get everyone to agree to go. To say the least, it’s going to be interesting


	10. Trapped (Batfam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of Damian, Tim Jason and Damian are trapped and waiting to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Batfam week 2018 day two, trapped. General rating. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

“There’s gotta be a way out,” Jason mutters as he runs his hands over the stone for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Perhaps if you both were more competent we wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with.”

Jason turns around and pins a look on Damian, “Listen brat, us being down here is _your_ fault. If you listened to B’s orders we wouldn’t have to gone in after you.”

Tim sighs and rests his head on the rock behind him as Jason and Damian engage in another stupid argument. God his head was killing him, Jason and Damian’s constant arguing isn’t helping in the slightest. He’s already determined that he has a mild concussion, there’s a cut within his hair line that’s still bleeding, the blood is irritating the side of his face and he has a pounding headache.

On top of the concussion, he’s pretty sure that he’s broke a rib or two and even maybe sprained or fractured his ankle as it was painfully throbbing from where it rests on the floor, his head isn’t in the right frame of mind to do a proper assessment of his injuries.

Tim tries to block the two other voices, but it was hard. What had happened?

The bats were investigating a house in the middle of a forest, it was rumoured that this particular house belonged to the group of serial killers they’ve been chasing. Him, Jason and Damian were sent to go check it out while the others scout the forest looking for any signs of the owners.

While they were watching the house they spotted movement from inside and Damian, the infuriating child that he is, ignored Bruce’s orders for them to not engage and decided to go in the house and engage. Jason and Tim were forced out of hiding and went to help Damian out once fighting erupted inside the house.

They were all idiots because the house was a trap. While they fought the serial killers they failed to see it until it was too late, one of the serial killers pressed a button and suddenly the house collapsed which sent the three of them into some kind of cave underneath the house. The ceiling was all blocked with rubble from the house and there was no way out except up, they haven’t tried to move any debris because from what they can see, it’s keeping the rest of the stuff from crushing them.

Tim wants to guess they’ve been down here for an hour, maybe two, but it was hard to tell. He doesn’t have a clue to what happened to the serial killers and he doesn’t know the status of the other Bats because all their communicators aren’t working.

“Tim.”

Tim looks over to where Jason was standing. He had his arms crossed over his chest, body was stiff and tense and he had that stupid helmet on his head which blocked Tim’s view from seeing his face. Apparently he and Damian are done arguing for now, he looks around to find Damian on the other side of the space, he’s probably sulking.

“What?” He asks.

“Dude, I called your name like 10 times, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine.” Tim curtly replies.

Jason wasn’t having any of it, “Bullshit. You haven’t moved from that position since we’ve been down here and you keep wiping the side of your face. So I’ll ask you again, what’s wrong or do I have to check you myself?”

Tim automatically tenses up and he knows Jason noticed it, despite that he still says, “Nothing’s wrong I’m fine. I’m just… resting, had a long day since I didn’t have any sleep the previous night because I was looking at the files for this case.”

Tim knows that Jason is glaring at him right now, helmet or not, he just knows he is. He hears Jason let out a frustrated sigh and a comment about him never making things easy before he watches the man head towards him. Once next to him Jason crouches down and wordlessly grabs a hold of Tim’s chin and turns his head to the side so he can examine the side of his head.

“That’s a right cut you got there Timmy. Got a headache at all?”

“No.” He lies.

Jason makes a sound which implies that he doesn’t believe Tim’s lie. Jason turns his head back and reaches for his mask, gloved fingers start to pick away at the edges and slowly begin to remove it off his skin. Tim frowns but doesn’t stop the man’s movement, “If you take that off, I won’t be able to see.” Tim’s been using the night vision built into the mask, it was dark in the cave they’ve been trapped in so he had no other choice unless he wanted to see nothing except empty darkness.

“Won’t hurt Replacement.” Jason says bluntly as he finally peels it off his face. Tim scrunches his eyes close and gradually opens them so he can get used to the darkness.

After a moment he feels Jason’s hand on the side of his head and then there was a light being shined in his left eye. Tim’s initial reaction was to jerk away from the sudden intrusion but Jason’s hand held his head still and Tim was forced to look at it. Not liking the light Tim closes his eyes once again, his head was still pounding away and the added light didn’t help.

“I need you to look at the light Tim.” Jason tells him.

“No.” Tim whines, he tries to bat Jason’s hand away but it doesn’t move.

He hears Jason curse under his breath, out loud he says, “It’ll just be for a few seconds on each side, come on Baby Bird.”

Tim hesitates for a moment, but he gives up and slowly opens his eyes. The light appears again and Tim fights the urge to shut his eyes. It disappears only to appear again in the other eye, but to Jason’s word the light only lasts a few seconds before going off completely.

“Pupils are uneven, so yeah a concussion you’ve got there Timbo. You can’t fall asleep on us until we’re topside again alright.”

“I know the drill.” Tim mumbles.

“We need to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding from your head wound. Can you remove your cape?”

Tim doesn’t say anything as he shifts around. He can feel his cape being scrunched up behind his back and under his butt, but as he goes to try and remove it from underneath himself his ribs and even ankle protest painfully against his movement. He involuntarily lets out a hiss at the sudden sharp pain cruising through his body and slumps back down on the ground in the position he was first in.

Even in the dark he can tell that Jason’s staring him down, he can feel the man’s penalizing gaze on him. Tim’s not proud of himself because seriously, what is going on with him? He’s stronger than this, but for some reason he’s just super sensitive right now. The concussion isn’t helping, his torso feels tight and his ankle is throbbing inside of his boots.

“Robin, give me your cape.” Jason demands.

“No,” came the reply, it was followed by, “I don’t want Drake’s substances ruining my suit.”

“Alfred will wash it, now give it to me.”

There’s a rustle of fabric and then Tim feels a body next to him. A gloved hand pushes the fabric into his own and brings it up so he’s putting pressure on the wound. Tim hisses at the contact but keeps the fabric pressed against his head. “You know, you could have just bandaged it,” He mutters.

There’s a pause and Tim can tell that Jason was thinking it over like he hadn’t actually thought about that. That get’s Tim’s attention on Jason, he couldn’t place it at the moment but something was wrong with the older man.

“Oh well, the cape will do for now, keep it there until we’re out of this place.” Jason says.

Despite his brain being a little rattled he can still make out the tightness in his voice, something was bothering Jason more than Tim having a concussion. “You okay?” He asks.

Jason snorts, “I’m not the one that’s currently bleeding from the head.”

It’s Tim’s turn to make a sound at the man’s answer, it also didn’t go unnoticed that Jason didn’t answer his question. However before Tim could call him out on it there was a rumble from above and suddenly a beam of light was being shined down on them.

The light travels around the cave then a voice was shouting, “B, I’ve found them!”

The light appears again but stays in the same spot in the middle of the cave, “You guys okay?”

“Grayson! Get us out of here!” Damian shouts.

“Anyone injured?”

“Red Robin’s down. Got a concussion and a few other things.” Jason reports up at him.

They hear Dick relay the information back to someone else, probably Bruce, before he’s speaking again, “Right, watch yourselves we’re going to make this hole big enough for you guys to climb through.”

A few minutes later more light was streaming into the cave, once there was a large enough hole for them to climb through a rope was sent down for them to hold onto. Tim was first to go, they tied the rope around him the best they could without jostling his injuries to much and then they took him up and out of the cave, Damian followed behind him and then lastly Jason.

It wasn’t until both Dick and Bruce started to look him over that Tim realised what was bothering Jason. He hadn’t even thought about that being underground in complete darkness with no way out would have reminded Jason of his time when he woke up in his coffin and then when he had to claw his way out.

A sharp pain goes through Tim as if the guilt he was feeling stabbed had him in the chest, or was just Bruce poking his chest and feeling his broken ribs? Either way Tim feels bad for just realising Jason’s situation. With Damian he’s not sure, he’s assuming that the kid is fine with everything but if he wasn’t, Tim is sure that Dick will speak to him about it.

As a bandage gets wrapped around his head Tim makes sure to speak to Jason once they’re at the cave and all safe. He wants to make sure that the man was okay after everything that had just happened, at the end of the day Jason helped Tim out down there even if it was just for a short time and Tim wanted to do something in return. Maybe he should get Jason some chilli dogs or something, a ‘thank you for not letting me bleed out’ gift.

Despite his head throbbing Tim smiles to himself and lets Bruce and Dick manhandle him into the Batmobile, _when did that even arrive? God he was so out of it._

“You’re okay Timmy, you’ll be okay.” He hears a voice whisper in his ear. Tim doesn’t respond to it, but he knows that he’ll be okay and furthermore, he knows that they’ll _all_ be okay.


	11. Homecoming (Batfam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim brings Bruce home from being ‘dead’ and at the same time Bruce brings Tim back to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Batfam week 2018 day three - Homecoming. This is my own take on Bruce coming back from being ‘dead’, so this doesn’t really run along with canon, just thought I’d mention that. Also, general rating. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

He did it. He actually did it.

Despite everyone telling him that he’s delusional, losing his mind, over whelmed with grief, he actually proved them all wrong. He brought Bruce back. In the back of his mind he just wants to throw his hands up in the air and exclaim ‘I told you so!’ at everyone who doubted him, of course he doesn’t actually do this because he has self-control but the thought to do it was there.

Once Wonder Woman and Superman had their reunion with Bruce and once they’ve doubled checked to make sure all the omega radiation has left Bruce’s body, the two of them leave the Watch Tower and head for the cave.

Getting there Tim immediately goes to the computer and starts to send out messages to everyone. The first message he sends is up to Alfred upstairs in the Manor, he requests for Alfred to come down to the cave immediately. He then contacts Cass, telling her to get to the cave as soon as she can. Next was Babs who was at the Clock Tower, he tells her to video in when she has the opportunity as there’s something she needs to see. After that, it was Jason, like with Cass he tells him to get to the cave as soon as he can. Lastly he sends a message out to Dick, telling him to get back to the cave when he could. 

Once he was done, Tim notices the heavy atmosphere in the cave. He looks over to where Bruce was staring at the mantle with his last Batman costume in it. Tim couldn’t work out what the man was thinking, he himself was still getting over the fact that he was even _looking_ at Bruce to begin with.

Bruce looks up and meets Tim’s eyes and Tim opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. What is he supposed to say? _I missed you. Since you’ve been gone everything has turned to shit. Dick is now Batman. Damian is now Robin. I’m not a part of the family anymore._

Bruce starts to walk towards him but he stops short when they hear the cave’s entrance within the Manor open up. After the door closes there are footsteps coming down the stairs along with a voice, “Master Timothy, is everything alright…”

Alfred’s sentence trails off as he stops at the end of the stairway after seeing Bruce standing there. It’s not very often that Alfred gets phased by what he’s sees, but this has obviously caught him off guard. Of course it would, Bruce is supposed to be ‘dead’.

Alfred looks at Tim, “Is it…”

Tim allows a small smile appear on his face knowing what the butler was asking, “It’s him Alfred,” he confirms, “Bruce is back.”

Alfred raises a shaking hand over his mouth in disbelief. After a moment he seems to get a hold of himself and he’s suddenly moving forward with a purpose, he goes right up to Bruce and captures him in a hug. Bruce doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him.

Tim feels warmth spread through his body as the two men embrace each other and in that moment he knows he’s done good. Everything Tim has endured the last several months haven’t been for nothing.

The two men separate and start talking to each other in hushed tones and Tim turns his attention away from them to give them some form of privacy. That’s when the computer beeps next to him, turning his attention to it he finds that Babs is calling in and he accepts it.

“Red Robin, what can I help you with?” Oracle asks as her face appears on the screen. Next to her was Cass, which surprised Tim but he took it in stride. Instead of replying Tim simply moves out of the way so they can see behind him. Cass’s eyes widen slightly and shock and confusion crosses Barbara’s face, “Is that… is that really him?”

Tim nods, “Yeah it is O, he’s back. Bruce,” Tim calls out to him, once the man turns to him he points at the screen, “someone wants to say hello.”

Bruce walks over and stands next to Tim while staring at the computer, “Hello Barbara, Cass.”

“Bruce.” Barbara greets back, her tone is full of disbelief. “How are you… when did…”

Bruce smiles at her, “I’ll tell you soon, when everyone else is here I’ll tell you all what happened.”

As soon as he finished that sentence two engines could be heard echoing throughout the cave. They look over to find the Batmoblie pulling up and coming to a stop, then behind it was Red Hood on his motor cycle.

Jason was the first to come towards them, “This better be good Red, because I-” Jason freezes in his tracks when he sees them over by the computer. There was a pause before he was saying, “No fucking way…”

Everyone changed their attention from Jason over to the Batmobile when the car doors open up. Dick in the Batman suit with Damian in the Robin suit appear from the car. “Tim? Is everything okay, what’s wrong because we got your message and…” They make their way over and much like Jason, they stop short and stare in their direction.

“Father?”

“Bruce?”

Without saying anything, Bruce looks at them for a long time, clearly taking in their uniforms. Eventually he says, “Boys.”

Yet again there was a pause where no one said anything and no one dared to move. Everyone’s focus was on Bruce and the fact that he’s standing there in front of them, alive and breathing.

To everyone’s surprise Damian is the one to break the silence with the exclamation of “Father!” The kid was then running towards Bruce but as he gets halfway he seems to remember his pride and slows down to a quick walk. He walks straight up to Bruce, “Father it’s good to have you back, Grayson and I have been taking care of Gotham.”

Bruce doesn’t say anything as he looks down at his son, then in one quick motion he has Damian locked in a hug. Tim watches as Damian freezes against Bruce, the sudden physical contact being a shock to him, but slowly the kid relaxes and then puts his arms around his father.

From where he was hugging Damian, Bruce looks up at Dick. They make eye contact and Bruce makes a gesture with his hand that has Dick immediately going over to him. He rips the cowl off his head and chucks both of his gauntlets to the side. Once he reaches Bruce he opens his arms up and engulfs Bruce, as well as Damian, in a hug.

Tim has no idea what to think as the three of them embrace each other. A mixture of conflicting emotions run through him, anger, hurt, jealously, happiness, gratefulness. Instead of trying to analyse on why he’s feeling those things he turns away from the scene in front of him and looks at the computer screen. Both Barbara and Cass are watching the scene with unreadable expressions.

When Tim turns back the trio have now broken up, though Bruce has a hand on each of their shoulders. Bruce looks up and makes eye contact with each family member, “I think it’s fair to say that I owe you all an explanation. What happened was…”

Tim sits and patiently listens to Bruce as he tells the story of how he was lost in time and how he came back. Tim inputs some information when he feels it’s needed but he mostly let’s Bruce explain everything. He studies everyone’s reaction to Bruce’s story, there was a mix of confusion, surprise, understanding and sadness.

After he finishes the story there a few comments about how unreal it is, how they can’t believe he went through all that, how he’s actually alive and how relieved they all are.

While all the commotion is going on in the middle of the cave where everyone else has gathered Tim gets up from where he was sat at the computer and starts to make his way towards the vehicle bay. His job was done. They don’t need him anymore. His mission over the last few months, the one which he bled for, cried for, nearly died for, was now complete and was successful. He brought Bruce back to the family when everyone else said he couldn’t.

Now Bruce was back everyone else will return back to normal, well almost everyone – he won’t be. Damian is now Robin, the title that was formally his. While Bruce will probably take back the mantle of the Bat, Dick will go back to being Nightwing and most likely work over in Bludhaven, Jason will stay the same as will Babs and Cass. So where does that leave Tim?

“Tim.”

Tim stops short of the bay and is cut from his thoughts when he hears his name. He turns around to find Bruce heading towards him, the man stops a few feet away looking at him with a slight frown, “Where are you going?”

The questions catches Tim off guard. He opens his mouth to answer but finds he can’t simply because he _doesn’t know_. Now his mission has been complete Tim needs to find another purpose to continue fighting. Batman has a Robin, the Titan’s have a Robin, Nightwing has his own city, Hood has all of Crime alley, Oracle has the Birds of Prey.

A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his thoughts. He looks up to find Bruce standing right next to with a concerned look on his face. Tim gives him an easy smile which was fake and gently pushes the hand off his shoulder, “I don’t know Bruce, somewhere, anywhere. I’m not needed here anymore, my jobs done so now I’ve got to find another one.”

Bruce continues looking at him for a while, behind him he can see the others all looking in his direction. He puts his attention back on Bruce when the man starts speaking, “What do you mean ‘not needed anymore’? Why won’t you be needed?”

Tim feels himself drop, Bruce doesn’t get it. “Bruce, you’ve been _gone_ a while, a lot has changed. Damian is now Robin, he’ll join Batman on patrol, Red Hood has Crime alley, Babs has the Birds of Prey, Nightwing will return back to Bludhaven. Where does that leave me? I’m not needed.”

He turns away from Bruce and continues to the vehicle bay, but once again he stops short, this time it’s because of a hand with a good grip on his shoulder, “Tim-”

Tim cuts him off, “Listen Bruce, I’m glad you’re back, I really am but I’m not… this isn’t…” Tim let’s a frustrated sigh. Why is this so hard?

Bruce’s free hand lands on his other shoulder and both hands gives him a squeeze. Tim looks away from Bruce but the man turns his head back and forces them to make eye contact, “Tim, you’re right, I have been _gone_ for a long time, but I can tell you now that you are still needed here. You are still apart of the _family._ I love you as my own son and the others love you as their sibling, even if they don’t show it. You have a place in Gotham and a place here with us, I’m sorry for whatever has made you feel like you don’t belong, but you _do._ ”

Tim stares wide-eyed at Bruce, unsure about what to do with the words the man was saying. Is that actually true, it can’t be though right?

A hand on his cheek gets his attention, “Tim.”

“Bruce I don’t…”

“ _Tim._ ” He says firmly and Tim shuts his mouth. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow, but for now I think Alfred is making snacks and if we’re all up for it we’ll stick on a movie and relax for the rest of the night.”

At this point Tim knows he hasn’t got much of a choice. He resigns himself and just nods his head. Bruce smiles at him, “Good. Now go get changed.”

Tim watches as Bruce makes his way back over to the others, they all start talking but Tim doesn’t join in. Instead he heads for the changing rooms where he showers and changes into lose clothes that’s been left in his locker. Once done he enters the main part of the cave and passes the others as they enter the changing room, as they pass Jason runs a hand through his hair and messes up his hairstyle.

Bruce was stood in front of the computer and Tim walks over and stands next to him. His not-dead adoptive father reaches out and loops an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in close. Surprising himself Tim allows the contact.

They stand close together for a few minutes and that’s when Bruce whispers to him in a fond tone that Tim hasn’t heard in so long, “Thank you for bringing me home Tim.”


	12. Slave AU (Batbros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim comes back to their room beaten and bruised, Dick and Jason want to make sure he gets some form of justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Batfam week day four - AU. I decided to do a Slave AU for this prompt. This AU was originally for TimKon but I altered it to fit Batfam instead and may have gotten a bit carried away with it haha. 
> 
> Warnings: there’s talk about violence and beatings of people, please read carefully. Also rated T. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Okay, so what happened this time?” Dick asks as he dabs the cotton ball over the gash in Jason’s shoulder.

Jason hisses at the contact but answers, “He decided to try one of his experimental arrows on me. I dodged but the edge of it just caught my shoulder.”

Dick pauses in his administrations and gives Jason a look, “I thought you two were just training? Why was he trying out an actual weapon on you?”

At this Jason snorts, “I just said ‘experimental arrow’, when else is he going to try it out before the real fight starts?”

Dick sighs and continues with treating Jason’s wound, “You know what the Master’s are like Jason. They don’t like you guys getting too roughed up during training to the point where you can’t fight the proper fights.”

“Relax golden boy, it’s just a flesh wound.”

“A flesh wound that I need to put _stitches_ in.”

Jason doesn’t reply, instead he simply rolls his eyes. Dick also says nothing more and goes ahead to putting the stitches in. Jason won’t go to the infirmary because he doesn’t trust them, so if he gets injured at all he relies on Dick to bandage him up when they’re in the safety of their own room. Dick doesn’t mind of course, he’s come to think of the younger man as a younger brother. 

At first the two of them hadn’t gotten along which was expected as he’s a performer slave and as Jason is a fighter slave, but when Dick saw Jason badly beaten up after one of his fights his maternal instincts kicked in and he took Jason under his wing so to speak.

Once he was done with the stitches he wraps a bandage over it and starts to clear up the stuff. “Just be more careful next time. When I next see Roy I’m going to have a go at him.” Jason barks out a laugh as Dick gets up and packs away the medical kit in one of the cabinets in their room before settling down on his own bed.

Their room was big but it wasn’t massive, it was a reasonable size to house three people in. Three beds are in the room pressed against each wall opposite and adjacent to the door. Off to the right there was a door which lead to a small bathroom with a small toilet, shower space and sink. The cabinet Dick went to was pressed tightly next to his own bed directly opposite the door.

For slaves the three of them were kept in nice conditions, he reckons this is only because they have important roles to the Master’s. Dick’s a performer slave, he’s got the role of being the evening’s entertainment, his wide range abilities with acrobatics are enough to please the Master’s as it’s not common to find a human as flexible as he is.

Jason is a fighter slave, also used for entertainment but in a much more gruesome way that involves fights to the death, team battles and animal fights. Dick worries that he’s one day not going to stumble back into their room because he’s been beaten. He knows that he’s one of the Master’s favourites, that’s why they work on keeping him alive, why they allow Dick to look after him after battles.

He’s disturbed from his thoughts when the door opens. Immediately both Dick and Jason stand to attention, something that’s been trained into them from the start. However, once they see who it is they both relax and sit back down.

Dick smiles as the room’s third occupant walks into the room, “Hey Timmy, how’s it going?” Dick greets him cheerfully.

They watch as Tim gently shuts the door, “I’m fine.” Tim replies back to his question, then without anymore words he walks over to his bed and collapses face first onto it.

Dick shares a concerned look with Jason. He gets up off his bed and walks over to Tim and crouches down next to him. He tries to get a look at the younger’s face but it was pressed tightly against his pillow. Dick reaches up and strokes the back of Tim’s head, “Tim, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” 

Tim replies to his question but whatever he said came out muffled. Dick was about to ask again but Jason speaks first, “What’s on your back Tim?” He then lifts the back of Tim’s t-shirt to reveal white bandages wrapped around his back. “What the fuck?!”

In quick movement Tim turns and scrambles out from Jason’s hold, he tucks himself up against the wall and glares at them. For the first time they get a good look at Tim’s face, it battered and bruised. He had a black eye, a spit lip, swollen cheek and little cuts over his face.

Dick and Jason share a look before looking back at Tim who now has his eyes close and was breathing deeply and slowly. “Tim?” Dick prompts gently, “Did, did _he_ do that to you?”

Tim’s eyes snap open and he rapidly shakes his head, “No, no, no. My Master didn’t do this to me.”

Dick gives him a disbelieving look, it wasn’t uncommon for Master’s to beat up their personal slaves and it wasn’t uncommon for said slaves to defend their Master’s when being questioned.

Tim moves away from the wall and grips his shoulder, “Dick please believe me. Kon-El wouldn’t do this to me.” Tim pleads him with some urgency.

Dick considers him for a moment and feels a strong wave of protectiveness wash over him. If he thought he was protective with Jason, that was nothing compared for what he felt for Tim. Tim was small for his age, lean but was good looking. It doesn’t help that Tim is a house slave, his role is to serve one specific Master unless ordered to otherwise. House slaves usually are treated the worst out of all the slaves, so Dick often worries for Tim’s heath, especially when he comes back to their shared room beaten up and wrapped in bandages.

Dick’s taken out of his thoughts when Jason asks, “If _he_ didn’t do that to you, then who did?” Jason’s tone was firm and demanding, but Dick notices the tightness in his voice which indicates that Jason’s own protectiveness is coming into play.

Tim watches them for a moment before letting go of Dick and then sitting upright on his bed. He looks at them again before looking away to stare at the wall, “Earlier today Kon-El asked me to go to the village and grab something for him. I went but as I approached the village there was a few Kryptonian’s terrorising some women, I couldn’t help myself and I shouted at them. Before I knew it a fight broke out between me and them, I was able to get two of them down before they over powered me. Once down on the ground they started to beat me even more.

I don’t know how long I was on the floor for, but eventually they stopped, when I looked up at why, Kon-El was standing there shouting at them. After that he picked me up, brought me back and got me checked by the people in the infirmary, then he ordered me to come here to rest and take the rest of the day off, he doesn’t want to see me until tomorrow.”

Both Dick and Jason absorb what Tim had told them. They stay silent for a while but then Jason was speaking, “What is Kon-El doing about those who beat you?”

Tim looks stumped by the question, “Uh, I, I don’t know.”

Jason looks at him surprised, “You don’t know? Surely…”

Jason trails off and gets this look on his face like he’s planning something. Dick internally groans, whatever plan he’s making up Dick’s going have to make sure that it doesn’t do any damage.

A sigh from Tim gets his attention, “Look guys I’m tired okay. I’m going to get some sleep so I can meet with Kon-El in the morning.”

After that Jason and Dick leave him be. They move to the other side of the room and talk in hushed tones, “What you planning?” Dick asks immediately.

“Nothing. Just thinking about how much I want to kill those assholes who dared lay a finger on him.”

Dick sees the lie, well the bit where he said nothing. He’s sure that Jason is thinking all kinds of gruesome deaths that he could wish to deliver to the Kryptonian’s. “You know you can’t kill them.”

“Doesn’t mean that I can’t wish for it to happen.”

Dick rolls his eyes, he’s always so violent. “Look Tim will be fine. He’s a fighter, he’ll get through this.”

Jason looks over to Tim’s still figure, “Yeah I know.”

* * *

Something wakes Dick up. He blinks trying to get his vision together so he could work out what woke him. There wasn’t a lot to see the room was dark but he could hear someone moving about. Staying still on his bed he waits for a while, eventually the door opposite him opens and he sees Jason slipping out of the room.

Getting up Dick quietly follows him. This is what he must have been planning earlier. Dick quietly follows a few feet behind Jason as they make their way through the palace. Dick gets more concerned as they head deeper into the palace, heading towards where their Master’s sleep. What the hell was Jason doing?

Jason stops outside one of the doors on the hallway and then straightens himself out and gets ready to go through the door but before he could Dick leaps from his hiding spot and puts a hand on his shoulder, “What are you doing?” He hisses.

Jason jumps at his sudden arrival but it quickly turns into anger, he slaps Dick’s hand away “What the hell Dick? Why you following me?”

“Why are you sneaking around at midnight, especially to here?!” Dick snaps back.

“Look-”

Whatever Jason was going to say was cut off by the door in front of them opening and revealing Kon-El, “What are you two doing?” He demands.

Jason and Dick look at each with wide eyes before turning back to Kon-El. A pause passes between them. At the awkward silence Dick let’s out a nervous laugh, “Ha ha, sorry to disturb you but we’re just heading off now…” He reaches out and grabs Jason’s arm and starts tugging the man away.

Jason scowls at him and yanks his arm out of Dick’s grip. He turns to the prince and straightens up, “Look, Tim came back to our room beaten up and covered in cuts. He told us a group of Kryptonian’s beat him for defending women that they were apparently terrorizing, but you already know all that. So I’m asking about what is going to happen to those Kryptonian’s who beat Tim up?”

Kon-El blinks at him a few times obviously trying to comprehend the question, “What?”

Jason narrows his eyes, “What are you going to do about the ones who beat Tim?”

“I’m not going to do anything about them because it is out of my hands. They were my father’s guards, I don’t have any say over them.”

There was another pause but it was quickly broken by Jason exclaiming, “Nothing!? You’re doing nothing about them? Tim is your responsibility, you’re supposed to look after him, you’re supposed to-”

Jason’s rant was cut off by Kon-El pinning him against the opposite wall. Dick watched with wide eyes as Jason struggles against the prince’s hold. One forearm was pressing down on his throat and his other hand was pressing against his chest. Despite Kon-El being a head shorter than Jason he had the advantage of his powers, that’s what gets them to behave, the fact that someone like him can kill someone with one squeeze of their hand.

Dick wanted to intervene with the situation but he doesn’t, it’s best that he let Jason handle the situation he got himself in. He should know by now that you don’t disrespect the Master’s.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you seemed to have forgotten who you’re talking to _slave_.” Kon-El says and Dick sees him applying a little bit more pressure on Jason. “You do not raise your voice at me nor do you have a go at me.”

The prince pauses in speaking and looks expectantly at Jason through narrowed eyes. He releases some pressure off Jason but keeps him pinned against the wall. After a moment Jason glares at him, gritting his teeth Jason spits out, “Sorry.”

Kon-el quickly reapplies the pressure, “Sorry _what?”_

“Sorry _sir.”_

Kon-El grins, “Good,” he releases some pressure off Jason, but still doesn’t let him go, “Now that’s been sorted out we can move on to Timothy. I also would like to see something happen to those men who hurt Timothy, but it is out of my control as those men are under my father’s command. All I can do is pass a message along about what they’ve done. I personally can’t do anything about it.”

“But that’s the thing,” Dick says unable to stop himself, “With you not doing anything about it, it’s giving out the message that people can mess with _your_ slave and potentially get away with it. It’s saying that you don’t care enough about Tim to carry out the punishment of touching a slave to the royal family. If your father does it, then yes a message would be sent, but the message would be more powerful if you were the one to deliver it.”

After he was done talking Dick holds his breath, he knows he spoke out of line but he couldn’t help it. The prince turns to him and studies him for a moment. He opens his mouth to say something but a different voice speaks and interrupts him, “No, please don’t hurt them!”

They all turn to find Tim rushing towards them. He stops right in front of Kon-El and carries on saying, “Please Master, don’t hurt them. Whatever they have done I will take the punishment for it.” Tim looks a little frantic, his eyes dart from Jason, who still pinned to the wall, over to Dick and back to his master. “If I knew that they were going to come and confront you I wouldn’t have told them what happened, they’re just worried about me. Please don’t hurt them.”

Dick notices that Kon-El features soften up slightly at the sight of Tim, which was interesting. He watches as Kon-El looks at Tim for a long time before he turns back to Jason and finally lets him down from where he was being pinned. Jason doesn’t hesitate to step away from the prince.

Kon-El turns back to Tim, “I’m not punishing them, they’ve simply made me realise something that’s all. What are you doing here, I told you to rest.” He frowns at Tim in a concerned way.

From his almost desperate look Tim turns to looking a bit sheepish and even guilty at disobeying an order, “Sorry sir, when I saw our quarters empty I panicked slightly and wanted to find them.”

The prince nods and accepts the answer, “Okay, fair enough.” He glances at Dick and Jason before looking back at Tim, “Now the three of you should get back to your room before someone else comes along.”

Tim smiles at him, “Thank you Master, and sleep well.” Tim then turns and starts heading back the way he came. Jason and Dick both follow route, they nod at the prince and get going.

When they reach their room and the door is firmly shut, Tim turns to the two older men, “Are you guys insane? Do you realise how much trouble I could have been in!”

Jason rolls his eyes and flops down onto his bed, “Well you aren’t in any trouble alright, now stop fretting.”

Tim glares at him, “You don’t get it! He can be very unpredictable, you’re lucky he didn’t kill you Jay.”

Dick walks over to Tim and gently lays his arm over his shoulders (he must be in a lot of pain from earlier) “Tim, it’s fine okay. The only thing you have to worry about is his last order to you, which is for you to rest and you aren’t going to be able to do that if you’re worrying about this.”

Dick leads Tim over to his bed and gently pushes him down onto it. Once Tim was sitting down Dick crouches down in front of him and takes his hands in his own, “Look Tim, Jason was just doing what he felt was right, okay he could have approached it better but it was all good intentions and I think Kon-El saw that. Your not getting punished for that.”

Tim looks at him and takes a deep breath which he winces at, “Okay, okay. I just worry.”

Dick smiles, “We know. As long we’re together we’ll all be okay.”

Tim gives him a smile, “Of course.”


	13. Time Travel (Tim & Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason are thrown back in time and have to work together to get back to their own time. It proves to be easier said than done, especially with Tim’s lack of patience when dealing with his predecessor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Batfam week 2018 day five - Time Travel.
> 
> General rating. Enjoy! :)

Tim was doing fine on his own. He didn’t need any help, he was perfectly capable of taking down the magician on his own, even though said magician is proving to be a lot more difficult to restrain than Tim originally thought he would be. But that didn’t change the fact that he couldn’t handle it on his own because he could handle it, despite the magician currently pinning him to the ground and is starting to whisper a spell above his head.

Tim squirms underneath the man’s weight trying to push him off but he just wasn’t moving. He squirms for a few more moments while the magician worked on whatever spell he was conjuring up, if he could just get to his belt…

That’s when movement off to the side catches his attention. He looks over to find Red Hood sprinting towards them. Tim’s eyes widen as he works out Hood’s plan to tackle the magician off him. “Hood no!” He exclaims while shifting about even more. The magician above him seems to startle at Tim’s sudden exclamation and turns to see the man coming at them. He turns and glares at Tim before thrusting a hand out towards Hood and starts to mutter another spell.

Time seems to slow down then. As red light begins to fire from his hand Jason comes and tackles him off Tim. As the weight of the magician comes off him the colour red fills his vision, he blocks it out by shutting his eyes but that seems to cause vertigo to wash over him as he feels the world tilt beyond his eye lids. 

With his eyes closed he’s unprepared for his back to collide with something solid underneath him. The impacts winds him and leaves him gasping for breath, however before he could even recover from that something heavy lands on top of him and causes him to lose whatever breath he had gained. Tim grunts in pain and immediately tries to push whatever had landed on him off of him. he opens his eyes to find his vision full of brown, being even more confused he shoves at it urgently.

The brown object on him starts to make grunting noises and somehow that allows Tim’s brain to work out what it was. “Jason,” he hisses, “Get off me.”

“Huh?” he feels the other man shift of top of him, some of the weight on his chest moves and that allows him to breath a little easier, “Oh hey Replacement. Thanks for cushioning my fall.”

Tim shoves at the man again and this time he successfully gets him off. He doesn’t respond to his comment and instead chooses to glare through his cowl at the other man. That’s when he realises something, shooting up into a sitting position Tim looks around frantically trying to find the magician that he was fighting.

He finds the man walking down the alley away from them. Tim jumps up to his feet and starts running towards the him, “Hey!” He shouts.

His shout gets the mans attention and he turns around, he mocks a salute at Tim before exiting the alley. Tim carries on running to end and shoots out of the alley and onto the street. He looks around trying to find the man but it was as if he just disappeared, Tim couldn’t see him. After a few seconds to confirm that the man has now disappeared he turns back and back in the alley. Feeling pissed and frustrated he walks straight over to Jason, the man sees him coming, “Hey Replacement…

Tim ignores his words and shoves him in the chest, “This is your fault! Why the hell did you feel the need to intervene?”

Jason stumbles back slightly in shock at the contact but he quickly goes defensive, “What the hell? How is this my _fault?_ ”

“I had it under control!” Tim snaps at him.

“Oh, if you call being pinned down to the ground and unable to get free under control then yes, you had perfect control.” The man snaps back sarcastically.

“I’ve been following him for the past three days Jason and now because of you I have to start all over again!” Tim was seriously losing his patience. 3 days of hard work just gone in a matter of minutes.

Jason jabs him in the chest, “Well that’s not my problem now is it. I was just helping you out and this is the thanks I get.”

Tim stares at him for a minute before he fully loses all patience and sense of self control. In a swift movement he punches the side of Jason’s stupid helmet and kicks him in the chest. The man stumbles backwards and Tim advances forward, he throws more punches and kicks which Jason now blocks and begins to fight back.

They share a range of kicks and punches between them, they dodge and duck each other’s moves both of them trying to get the upper hand over the other. At some point Jason had gotten his gun out and was firing bullets at Tim and Tim had gotten his bo staff out and was taking swings at the man.

In the end Tim was able to get Jason onto the floor on his back with a lucky swipe with his staff. He climbs on top of the man and presses his staff against his throat, at the same time Jason reaches up and presses the end of the gun to Tim’s temple.

They stay like that for a minutes. Both of them breathing heavily and staring down one another.

“This is the police, put down your weapons!” A voice calls out to them.

Tim jumps slightly and will deny that he ever did. He’d been so caught up in the moment with Jason that he failed to notice someone approaching them. He looks away from Jason to where the voice came from and sure enough there were half a dozen police men blocking the alley’s exit, all armed and with their guns pointed at them. Tim frowns at them, not because of the guns but because they don’t look right, all their uniforms are different. He looks out towards the alley way exit to find a group of people gathered there watching the scene, they also look off, all their clothes are old fashioned making them look like they’re from the 40’s.

Tim thinks back, red light, case of vertigo, old clothes, magician. Well shit. They’ve time travelled. That has to be it. He glances back down at Jason who at the same time tilts his head towards Tim, “How do you want to play this?” The man asks him quietly.

Tim thinks for a moment, at least Jason has come to the same conclusion that Tim has. It surprises him that Jason is even asking him what to do rather than just going out and doing something stupid. “I think we should just go along with it, then we can work out on trying to find the magician.” Tim tells him.

Jason makes a noise in disagreement, “We’d be better off going on our own.”

“We’re not in our time Hood, the last thing we need is for us to be wanted.”

Jason pauses before he grits out a, “Fine.” He then lowers the gun from Tim’s head and puts the safety on and around them the police men all tense up at the movement. Tim retracts his bo staff and places it in his belt, he then holds his hands up and starts to slowly get off Hood, “We surrender.”

* * *

Hours later they find themselves hand cuffed to a table inside an interrogation room. They’ve been mostly stripped of their weapons and have removed their masks, or well in Tim’s case he’s taken off the cowl and Jason’s case he’s removed the helmet.

At this current moment one officer was going through their stuff. Tim watches with amusement as he tries to get into his belt, none of the pouches could be forced to be open, they only open if you knew where the laches were hidden and of course Tim wasn’t going to say anything about that.

Once the man was done with his belt he moves over and picks up Jason’s helmet. Next to him Tim feels Jason tense up as the man examines his helmet. After a moment Jason was speaking out, “If you’re not careful with that it’ll explode in your hands. So get your grubby paws off it.” Tim rolls his eyes at his words and the officer looks over at them before frowning at the helmet as he puts it down.

The door to the interrogation room opens up and someone walks in. The officer already in the room stands to attention, he straightens out his clothes and puts on his hat. The new comer walks into the room and greets the officer before excusing him. The officer bows before leaving.

The newcomer comes and sits opposite the two vigilantes and studies them for a moment before he opens up the file in front of them, he flicks through some pages before shutting it again. The man leans back in the chair and crosses his arms, “So boys, what happened in that alley?”

Jason and Tim share a look before looking back at the man, “Look, we’ve already told the other guy what happened so-”

“That’s not what I asked.” He cuts Tim off sternly. He levels them both with a hard look, “What happened in the alley?”

Tim lets out a huff, “We were fighting a guy in the alley, red light appears from his hand then poof, we’re all in the past.”

The man studies them for a moment before saying, “What did this guy look like, the one that you were fighting?”

“Wait,” Jason interrupts, “You actually believe us?”

The man raises an eyebrow at him, “I may do. Tell me about that man.”

Tim does, he gives the magician’s details and watches as the man starts nodding and humming along. He also adds a bit more description to what actually happened to them and how he knows that they’ve time travelled. Once he was done he looks at the man, he has no idea what he’s going to say.

“Well boys lucky for you I happen to after this exact man. I’ve been chasing him for days but then he suddenly disappears and then reappears with you two. That… magic is new to me, any idea on how to stop him from using it?”

Jason answers before Tim could, “Tie him up, hands behind his back and tape over his mouth, you could go the extra mile and knock him unconscious or even kill him.”

“No killing.” Tim tells him sternly. He looks at the man to find him looking a little perplexed, like he’s not sure on how to respond to Jason’s answer. “Look, we get that you’ve been after him but we need him to send us back. When we get back to our own time we’ll lock him up.”

“What year did you say you both were from?”

“2018.”

The man lets out a whistle, “That’s quite a difference, 74 years.”

Tim looks at him, “Look, can you help us find him? You say that you know of him so can help us, please.” Tim gives him something close to a pleading look.

The man smiles, “I’ll help you, but first we need to get you boys some new clothes.” 

* * *

Tim walks out of the changing room straightening the jacket he’s now wearing. The man (whose name was Robert) brought them to the closet clothes store to get him and Jason fitted for a suit. The woman who was working in the store simply raised an eyebrow at Robert before ushering Jason and Tim away. While getting measured Tim learned that the woman (Mary) played a similar role to Alfred, that’s why she wasn’t really surprised to see him and Jason.

He walks in front of the full-length mirror and studies himself. It wasn’t uncommon to see him in a suit but this suit actually has done him some wonders. It makes him look older than what he normally does, more mature. Maybe he should go with this style when he returns home.

_I wonder what Kon would think of it…_ Tim shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts, nope, not going there. Now isn’t the time for that.

He turns around when Jason steps out of his changing room and Tim’s eyes widen, if being in this style of suit does him wonders then it does Jason miracles. Tim doesn’t think he’s actually ever see him in a suit, this certainly is a first and Tim has to admit that it makes him look good.

Robert comes up to them and gives them both a look over before whistling in approval, “Looking much better boys. Now that’s sorted we need to find this time traveling man. There’s a diner across town where I know that he likes to hang out. after that we follow him, corner him and get him to send you two back to your time.”

“Nothing is ever that easy.” Jason deadpans to him.

Robert simply raises an eyebrow at Jason’s blunt tone but doesn’t comment on it. He turns around and heads for the shop’s exit, saying bye to Mary as he goes. Tim and Jason both say bye to the woman as they follow the man out of the shop.

Half an hour later they find themselves sat in a diner having a meal while they wait for their magician to turn up. They eat and drink in silence until the man they’re after walks through the door.

“There he is, that’s him.” Jason points out helpfully. He nods his head in the direction of the counter and Tim subtly looks to confirm that yes, that is him. “Now we wait even longer.”

It’s a good hour before the magician leaves the diner. They wait a minute or so before getting up and leaving. As they walk out of the diner they watch as he walks across the street into dimly lit an alley way.

The three of them walk across the street, as they walk Robert says, “If you two go straight ahead I’ll go around the side and we’ll see if we can corner him.”

Jason and Tim both nod their acknowledgement and start to make their way down the dimly lit alley way. As they walk Tim hears Jason muttering to himself bout how he could be doing so much better things than this right now if he were home, about how much he hates this monkey suit he’s in and how he’s stuck with Replacement of all people.

As the seconds tick by Tim grows more agitated with the man and he was once again losing his patience. Tim was tired and fed up, he just wanted this to end so he could just go back home and collapse on his bed where he doesn’t want to get up ever again.

Next to him Jason was still mumbling and Tim just snaps. “Look I get you don’t want to be here, but us being here is your fault! Now quit with your mumbling! If you stop complaining about it and just get on with the task we would be getting home a lot quicker.” Tim glares at the man when he was done talking.

Jason looks a bit taken back at Tim’s sudden explosion. He then gets a hold of himself, “Well Replacement if you-”

Tim cuts him off, “That’s another thing, stop. Calling. Me. _Replacement._ I am not a replacement! I never intended to replace you, I never even planned on being Robin the beginning! You were _dead_ Jason, and Bruce needed help. I was just doing what I thought was right, it’s not my fault that you got stuck up your own ass and couldn’t see that. I’m sorry that you were so high on your horse that you couldn’t see us below and see what was really going on. Quit making everything about you, you self-centred bastard.”

Tim didn’t bother seeing what Jason’s reaction was because once he was done ranting he stormed off further down the alley. After turning to the right he stops and takes a few shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down. It’s then that it hits him to what he said and he face palms. Did he just… did he really just say all that, to Jason of all people. Tim lets out a sound of despair, great, now Jason is gonna kill him.

The thoughts of his death were cut of by the sounds of grunting. Tim perks up and starts heading towards the noise. Getting there he finds Robert in a fist fight with the magician. Tim wastes no time and jumps in to help out, between the two of them they do well against the magician and manage to get him down on the ground, Tim does a move which knocks the man unconscious.

That’s when Jason decides to join the party, he runs up to them and looks down at the unconscious man, “Well that’s a lot of good with him being unconscious. How long until he wakes up?”

Tim doesn’t look at him as he answers, “10 to 20 minutes give or take, it gives us enough time to get back in our suits. Once he wakes up we’ll have him transport us home.”

“If you boys stay here, I’ll go back to the car and get your clothes. Make sure this one doesn’t get lose.”

With no prompting Robert heads off back through the alley way leaving Tim and Jason alone. The air around them was so thick with tension and awkwardness that Tim probably could choke on it. God he didn’t want to be here. Some of the things he said to Jason were a bit harsh, he’d admit that and now the man was probably coming up with the bloodiest and most painful death he could deliver to Tim. He risks a glance over at the man to find him smoking a cigarette. That causes Tim to do a double take, when the hell did he get that? He shakes his head and lets it go, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

They both stand awkwardly over the unconscious magician for several minutes until Robert comes back. The man gives Tim the bag containing their suits and Tim immediately starts getting his own out, once he was done he hands the bag over to Jason.

Tim disappears down the alley and out of sight to get changed. He quickly but carefully removes the suit he’s wearing and folds it before jumping into Red Robin. Having the familiar cape and cowl on makes him feel better and the belt and bandoliers make him feel secure.

Once done he heads back to find Jason all dressed and ready. Tim walks over and pops his suit into the bag. “We ready?” He asks.

Jason doesn’t look at him when he answers, “More than ready.”

Tim crouches down and digs through his belt. Getting out some salts he waves it under the mans nose, a few seconds later the man stirs. Tim straightens up and allows him to come back to the world of the conscious. He groans and rubs his head before looking up, he looks shocked at first and then frightened as Jason bends down so he’s eye level with the magician.

Hood gets his gun out and starts to play with it in a menacing way, “Listen, this is what’s going to happen. You’re going to cast a spell, get us back to our time then you’re going to jail. Is that clear?” 

The magician tries for a hard look but Tim can see his fear as clear as daylight, “And if I refuse?”

Hood cocks his gun and points it at the magicians arm, “Then your going to have to learn how to do magic with one hand.” The magician swallows but eventually nods. Hood stands up and looks over at Tim and shrugs his shoulders as if say ‘ _well that was easy’._

From the floor he starts muttering a spell and slowly red-light bleeds into his hands. Tim looks over at Robert, “Thanks for your help.”

Robert smiles, “No problem. You boys be safe.”

“As safe as we can be.” Tim replies back with his own smile. A hand grabs his wrist and suddenly his vision was full of red once again.

Like the first time they land in a heap on the floor, this time however Tim was on top of Jason. He smirks to himself, karma. He gets off Jason before the man can push him off and looks around for the magician. The man was just to the right of him and was getting to his feet, Tim walks over to him and punches him, then he goes about restraining his hands behind his back and puts tape of his mouth. “Not getting away this time.” Tim says to him.

He does a quick check of the area to double check that they’re in the right time and place, he even checks his phone and finds that it’s works completely fine. Satisfied that he’s back in his own time he contacts the police and settles on waiting for them to arrive. He turns around to speak to Jason but he finds the space empty. There’s no sign that Jason was even there and the bag containing their suits was left behind.

Tim frowns, he’s kind of disappointed that Jason had just disappeared but then he rationalizes that maybe it’s for the best. Tim’s unsure on how to feel about it. Maybe he should talk to Dick or even Alfred to get their advice about what to do with the situation he’s in.

But until then he’s got an angry looking magician to babysit until the cops arrive.


	14. Character Change (TimKon & BillyTeddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kon needs to lighten up and Tim wins a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating, enjoy! :D

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please Kon.”

“No Tim.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“What- No! For the last time I am not dying my hair blonde.”

“But why not?”

“It’ll ruin my hair and I don’t see the point in it. Why do you want to go to that thing so badly anyway?”

Tim shrugs, “Because I want to and because we promised them we’d go. What about if we spray your hair yellow instead?”

“No! You’re not touching my hair.” Kon tells him again with a glare.

That’s when Tim brings out the puppy dog eyes (thank you Dick Grayson for teaching him it) and looks up at Kon with a small pout. Kon looks at him for a while before sagging and rubbing a hand against his forehead, “Fine, fine! Only yellow hairspray, nothing permanent.”

“Yes!” Tim cheers throwing his hands in the air, “Thank you!” He goes up to Kon and gives him a kiss on the lips before running to his laptop to go and buy the very much needed hairspray. 

* * *

Making a face Kon tugs at the turtle neck, grumpily muttering, “Can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

Tim hears him and turns around to smack him, “Quit whining and lighten up. It’s just this once, we promised them we’d come this time.”

“I still don’t see why we had to dress like them.”

“It’s just for a laugh, geeze Kon.”

Kon sends him a glare before looking around at his surroundings. People were everywhere. Everyone seemed to be in all kinds of costumes. Most of the costumes didn’t recognise but the odd few he did. He looks back down at Tim to see his boyfriend scanning the crowds looking for the people they’re meeting up with, those two people being the whole reason Tim has dragged him here in the first place.

Kon look’s at Tim’s costume and he has to say it’s really close to the exact thing, if he hadn’t seen Tim actually make it he would have assumed that he just borrowed it. It was tight black one piece with sliver strips on his sides, he has a few metal circles around his waist, there’s a tattered red cloth wrapped around his neck and covering the upper half of his body, which make it resemble a cape and to top it off he’s wearing a metal headband. The only thing he hasn’t got is the metal on his arms and black gloves.

Kon’s brought out of his thoughts on how good Tim looks in the one piece, when a hand starts smacking his chest excitedly, “They're here! Come on!”

And then suddenly Kon is being dragged trough the crowd towards who knows where. Seconds later they start to approach two others who were leaning over a table excitedly talking about whatever they’re looking at. Tim calls over to them, “Billy, Teddy! Hey guys!”

The two others turn around and smile at them, “Hey. You guys are actually here.”

Tim speaks for the two of them, “Of course we’re here, we promised, didn’t we?”

Then the four of them greet each other with handshakes and hugs and asking how everything is. It wasn’t long before the conversation turned to all their costumes. Conner over looks Teddy’s costume to find that it’s exactly same as his Superboy one. Black t-shirt with the red emblem over the chest, jeans and boots, he even died his hair black to go with it. He then looks over at Billy to see him donning his own Red Robin costume. He’s got the cowl down, he’s wearing a red tunic on top with the Red Robin insignia on his chest, a utility belt around his waist, bandoliers criss-crossing over his chest and he’s wearing black bottoms with a large black cape settling down over his shoulders. 

He’s taken out of his thoughts when he hears a gasp, “Oh my god, you actually did it.” Three heads spin to look at Billy who has now smacked his hands over his cheeks, “I can’t believe you did it.”

Next to him, Tim beams, “I totally did. I told you I would.”

Not having a clue what they were talking about Kon shares a look with Teddy, who is apparently just as confused as he is. It’s only then that Kon realises that Billy is looking at him with the shocked expression, “What?” He questions.

Nothing is said as Billy starts digging through his belt, a moment later he’s pulling out a 20 and handing it to Tim with a frown. Tim takes it gleefully and then looks at Kon, “We had a bet on whether I could get you to change or do something with your hair or not. I won.”

Kon gives Tim a shocked look while Teddy just face palms for whatever reason, most likely for the fact that their boyfriends would bet on stupid things.

“So that’s why you were pestering me for weeks about dying my hair blonde, not just for the cosplay but for a bet?”

Tim nods, “Yep.” There’s no denial what so ever.

Kon just shakes his head and chooses to let it go, it might be for the best that he doesn’t question it any further.

“Anyway, since you guys are here why don’t we meet up this evening? There’s a restaurant near here that Teddy and I always go too, it’s cheap but has quality food. We can meet later after we’ve finished here and after we’ve cleaned up and gotten changed”

Kon and Tim share a look before nodding, “Sounds good.” Conner comments to them, god he hopes his hairspray comes out in the shower, it’s making his head feel dry and itchy. “But until then, you guys are the experts here, lead the way.” Kon gestures around, he has no idea what he’s supposed to be doing as it’s his first time to one of these things, he’s sure Tim’s pretty clueless as well so at least he’s not the only one.

“Of course,” Billy says, he then turns to his boyfriend looking up at him, “Where shall we take them?”

Teddy takes a moment to look around, his blue eyes scanning the crowds before they flick back to the little group with a smirk on his face, “Why don’t we show them where the Bats usually all gather?”

Billy brightens up like it’s the best idea ever. He reaches over and grabs Tim’s arm, “Come on, you will not _believe_ how many people like to dress up as you Bats.” In a matter of seconds the two of them disappear in the crowd, leaving Kon and Teddy to follow.

“You know Kon, you ought to get a better costume. This was way too easy to replicate by the way, I actually got asked if I was the real Superboy or not.”

Kon rolls his eyes, “Don’t you start, I already have Tim hating on it, I don’t need you to join in as well.”

Teddy shrugs innocently, “Just saying. I like your commitment to mine though.”

Kon glances down at his own body. He’s wearing a golden turtle neck with a black sleeveless vest which has a zip at the front and golden patches on the shoulders and he’s wearing black pants and boots. To go with it he painted, well Tim painted, his arms and face with green body paint and because of Tim’s pestering, his hair has a thick layer of hairspray in it that has made it go yellow.

Kon shrugs off the compliment, “It was all Tim. I had nothing to do with it.”

Teddy sends him an amused smile, “Come on, they’ll be waiting for us.” With that, they carry on pushing their way through the crowds looking for their boyfriends.


	15. Not Alone Anymore (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim refuses to listen to the others as he believes it’s for the best that he goes on his own. Kon catches him leaving their apartment and sets him straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating, enjoy! :D

Tim glances at the bed one last time, his heart weighing heavy inside of his chest as he looks at the sleeping figure resting peacefully in the scrunched-up blankets.

Tim wishes it didn’t have to be like this, but it’s the only way. He wouldn’t be able to leave like this if Kon was awake, as his boyfriend would do everything in his power to stop him from going. He needs to leave as it’s for all their sakes and it’s best that he goes alone. It’ll be better to do it alone. 

He looks at the folded note on Kon’s bedside table, a note he wrote telling his boyfriend not to worry and how he’ll be back soon, he’s aware that a note is a shitty thing to do but it’s all he could think of that didn’t involve facing Kon face to face. He could have always messaged him it but that can get tracked, something Tim wasn’t willing to risk. 

Tim looks away from the figure and moves through their apartment into the living room and heads for the window on the other side of the room. He’s dressed up in his suit, everything is stocked and ready to be used, all he has to do is put the cowl on and he’ll be good to go. Finally getting to the window he slides it open, allowing Gotham’s cold air to hit him and send a shiver through his body. Tim peers out into the city, despite it being nearly 2 o’clock in the morning there were still people out, it’s not surprising of course because this is Gotham after all.

He glances one more time at the apartment before letting out a sigh and turning back to the city. It’s for the best that he does this alone, he won’t be risking anyone else but himself while doing this and that’s what matters. It’s his life on the line and no one else’s.

He finally makes a move to leave the apartment but as he lifts a leg over the window sill he finds himself suddenly being dragged backwards. Before he could even spin around to fight back on whatever has hold of him, he’s being thrown against the wall and pinned there.

The air is forced out of him as he slams against it, there’s a weight pressing down on his chest pinning him there. Getting his bearings, he looks up at his attacker to find that it’s Kon. A raging Kon. His lips are pressed into a thin line, his eyes are narrowed dangerously as he glares at Tim and his arm is pressing heavily against his chest making sure he can’t move.

“Kon-” Tim starts, unsure on what to say. Kon wasn’t supposed to find him leaving, that wasn’t part of the plan.

However, before he could get more than just his name out Kon shouts, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Kon, I-”

He’s abruptly cut off again.

“Dammit Tim. What the fuck!”

From where he was pressed against the wall Tim breathes deeply trying to come up with a suitable answer. He stares at Kon worriedly, not because of the pressure he’s putting on his chest but because of how livid the meta currently is. Tim doesn’t think he’s seen ever seen Kon so angry before. He knows that Kon won’t ever intentionally hurt him so the pressure on his chest wasn’t there to cause harm, it was there only to pin him.

Tim’s brought out of his thoughts when Kon slams him against the wall again, this time the meta is fisting his bandolier belts and putting pressure on his shoulders instead of his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doing Tim?” Kon demands again, but Tim doesn’t get the chance to say anything because Kon is carrying on, “I can’t believe you were fucking leaving, specifically after we _all_ told you we would group together and deal with this.”

“Because it’s better if I deal with this on my own!” Tim screams out at him. “I’m not letting anyone else put their lives at risk for me! The threat was to me and me only, no one else needs to get involved.”

There was a moment of intense silence between them both before Kon is speaking up again, “We all agreed to help you on this Tim and you were about to leave without telling anybody, without telling me, something you _promised_ you wouldn’t do.”

Tim just stays silent, unable to come up with an answer. He can feel his emotions going haywire inside of his head, this was the confrontation he wanted to avoid. Seeing Kon so angry, so _hurt_ , it killed Tim on the inside to see his lover like that, but he had to leave because it was for the best.

Kon’s face turns from livid to wounded. Seeing the sadness in his partner’s face breaks Tim’s heart and it hurts even more to know he’s the one that put that look there.

“I can’t believe you Tim, after we told you to _not to go alone_ you still were going to and what makes it even worse all you left me was a goddamn note on the bedside table. That’s so selfish of you.”

“Selfish!” Tim can’t help but exclaim, “I’m doing it for you, for all of you! It isn’t selfish for wanting to keep you all safe!”

Tim feels Kon’s grip tighten on his bandoliers, his knuckles digging sharply into his shoulders, “You know that’s not what I meant Tim. How could you just leave like that! I thought we were partners Tim, I thought we trusted each other with our lives.”

“We do, I do. I had to do it this way.”

“No, you didn’t! I told you, we told you, that we'll deal with this as a group, that you don’t have to deal with it alone.”

Tim shakes his head at Kon’s words, he doesn’t get it, “I’ve dealt with Ra’s before, I know what I'm doing. His threat was aimed at me, none of you need to get involved. I'm not losing anyone because of him.”

Kon opens his mouth to argue further but Tim cuts him off, “It’s for the best that I do this by myself.” He tells him firmly.

This time it’s Kon shaking his head, “No it isn’t.” Kon lets go of his bandoliers and then reaches up and gently cups his face in his hands, his voice has now gone soft but still has a firm edge to it, “You’re not alone this time Tim. Bruce is back, Bart is back, Stephanie is back, Jason is part of the family again, _I’m back._ Tim, you’re not alone, not this time. Please, _please,_ let us help you.”

It wasn’t until Kon started stroking his thumb over his cheek that Tim realised he was crying. There’s a lump forming in his throat and suddenly it’s gotten a lot harder to breathe, “I -, you can’t-, you don’t know what your dealing with Kon. Ra’s is a mad man.” Tim fumbles over his words trying to get them out.

“I don’t care. We have all you Bats on our side, you’ve all dealt with him before at one point or another, hell Damian is related to the bastard. We can take him, _all of us_ can take him. You just gotta let us help you.” Kon tells him, he even smiles lightly at certain parts.

Tim thinks about it for a moment. It’s best he does it alone, he doesn’t want the others getting hurt because of him, he doesn’t want to give Ra’s any leverage against him. However, Kon was right, this time he wasn’t alone. His friends are back, his family is back, _Kon_ is back. He doesn’t have to go solo, not like last time where Dick had unintentionally ran him out by giving the only thing he had left to an arrogant 10 year old, where Bruce, Bart, Stephanie and Kon were all dead and when he felt like he didn’t belong anywhere.

He’s not alone, not this time. 

Tim looks up at Kon through his tears, “Okay,” he nods, his voice was thick with emotion from where he’s trying to keep it under control, “Okay.”

Kon lets go of his face wraps him up in a hug which Tim returns gratefully. He buries his face in Kon’s chest and lets the meta hold him. It’s when Kon squeezes him that Tim feels the emotions building back up inside his throat, “I’m sorry Kon, I’m so sorry…” he sobs out and the dam he’s been trying to keep together finally breaks. He’s then sobbing into his boyfriend’s chest, letting out every emotion that’s been building up for far too long. What he was apologising for he doesn’t know, but it doesn’t matter because Kon has started to gently sway them side to side while making soft shushing noises.

When the sobbing finally passes Kon gently pushes Tim away from his chest and tugs lightly at his suit, “Take this off and come back to bed?”

Tim sniffs and wipes at his nose before nodding, “Yeah, just give me a sec.”

Kon watches him for a moment before saying, “Okay, come in when you’re ready.”

Tim takes his time to taking off his suit off. There’s still a feeling in the back of his mind that he really should deal with Ra’s and his threats alone without getting others involved, but like Kon had argued he’s not alone anymore, he _can ask_ for help and get it.

When he’s done Tim enters the bedroom to see Kon laying on his side on the bed. Tim walks over and climbs underneath the covers and moves over to Kon to tuck himself against his side. Kon’s arm immediately wraps around him and pulls him closer. His boyfriend kisses the top of his head, “Tim I love you, more than anything in the world, so when someone threatens you, they threaten me to. I’m not leaving you to deal with this by yourself no matter how much you say you should do it alone.”

“Love you too Kon. I’m sorry.”

“We’ll talk about some things later but right now sleep, then we’ll get everyone together and sort that bastard out tomorrow.”

No more is said as Tim lies in the arms of his boyfriend, being wrapped up in warmth and comfort. He isn’t alone, not anymore.


	16. Party Diaster (Batbros)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should all know by now that they can’t hide anything from their father, no matter how well they clean up after themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating, enjoy. :)

“When I get back I don’t want to hear that there’s been any trouble with the police, I don’t want to hear about any medical bills from trips to the hospital because someone was stupid and broke a bone and I want this place to still be standing when I get back.”

“Bruce, relax, we’ll be fine. We’ve been left on our own before.” Dick tells him.

Bruce gives him a look, “You weren’t on your own because Alfred was home, this time Alfred is over in England and won’t be back until next week around the same time I get back.”

Dick waves him off, “Bruce we’ll be fine, quit your worrying,” Dick moves around him and opens up the front door, “Now you better get going or else you’ll miss your flight.”

Bruce reluctantly picks his bag up off the floor and places it over his shoulder, he then grabs the suit cases handle and picks it up, “If there happens to be an emergency –”

“- Immediately call the police then contact you and make sure the young ones are safe. I _know_ Bruce, I know.” Dick cuts him off. He starts to push Bruce out of the door and down the steps to where the cab was waiting for him because at this rate the man will never actually leave. 

Dick helps Bruce put his stuff in the boot and hugs him a final goodbye, before telling him yet again, “We’ll be fine Bruce, have a nice time over on the other side of the country and we’ll see you next week.”

He stands at the bottom of the steps as the car drives off and stays outside until the car completely disappears. He makes his way up the stairs and back inside, closing the door behind him he cups his hands over his mouth and shouts, “Clear!”

Immediately a sigh could be heard. “Finally. I thought he was never gonna leave!”

Jason appears in front of him and Dick grins at him, “He’s just being his usual over protective self, that’s all. Anyway, we’ll wait for about four hours then we’ll give everyone the message and get the party started!”

“Oh man, I can’t wait for this.”

Dick walks forward and puts an arm around Jason and starts to lead him towards the kitchen, “Me neither, this is going to be awesome.”

* * *

It’s a disaster with a capital D. 

Bruce was going to kill them, but worse than that _Alfred_ , was going to kill them. The kitchen was a disaster, the media room wasn’t better off and the garden was atrocious. Rubbish was littered everywhere, bottles, different food packaging, cigarette buds, and god, was that a condom package?

Tim walks back inside from where he had wondered outside. People were dancing, singing way off key and taking large gulps of alcohol from the bottle, a few were already passed out but most were still going and it’s only nearing midnight.

The party has been going on since about 6. Both Dick and Jason have been buzzed for weeks for this, once they found out Bruce was going away at the same time Alfred was away they immediately started to make plans for a party. Tim’s willing to bet that Bruce knows exactly what the two oldest had planned but for whatever reason he’s letting it happen anyway. Tim is going to make it very clear that he had no part of this, that it was all Dick and Jason.

They had invited so many people to come to the Manor, including friends from school and some of their friends they’ve made online.

“Timmy!”

Oh yeah, not only have they invited their own friends, but Tim’s friends as well.

An arm gets looped around his shoulders and he gets dragged in for a hug, “Timmy, there you are! We thought you retreated for the night.”

Tim sighs and looks up at his best friend, who was practically drunk, “Not yet but I’m thinking about it.” He tells him.

Conner pouts at him, “Aw don’t be a downer, here-” Conner shoves a drink in his face, “-drink this, it’ll take the edge off.”

Tim pushes the bottle away, “No. I’m not drinking Conner.”

Conner looks at him for a good while before shrugging and placing the bottle down, “Alright whatever dude. Now come on, let’s go find Bart and Cassie.”

Tim allows Conner to drag him away and he prepares himself for a long night.

* * *

Tim wakes up on Conner, like literally on top of him. Frowning he pushes himself off his friend and stands up. It takes a moment for his mind to wake up but once it has he looks around to find himself in the media room, Conner was sprawled out on the love seat, Dick’s friends Garfield and Raven were taking up the couch, both of them fast asleep next to each other. There are bottles and wrappers everywhere and there’s a few stains in the carpet which looks like they’ll be a pain to get rid of.

In his pocket his phone beeps, digging it out he looks at who’s messaged him. Reading the message his eyes go wide and his heart stops. “Shit.” He says, “Shit, shit, shit… DICK! JASON!”

He starts screaming for his brothers. Leaving the media room he runs through the Manor trying to find the two of them. In the end he finds them both in the library on the sofa’s. He runs over to Dick and starts shaking his shoulder, “Dick, wake up. Dick, come on… wake up!”

All he gets in response is a mumbled, “Five more minutes…”

Rolling his eyes Tim goes over to Jason and shakes his shoulder, “Jason, come on, wake up!”

Jason’s eyes squint open and he groans, “What do you want?”

Tim stops shaking him and quickly says, “Bruce will be home in 6 hours.”

Jason makes a face at him, “What? No he won’t, that’s a pretty shit prank you’re playing Tim.”

Tim stops himself from strangling his brother, “I’m not joking around, check your phone.”

Jason mumbles something about stupid younger brothers but grabs his phone from his pocket and takes a look at it. After a moment he breathes out a, “shit.” Tim stands back as Jason sits upright on the sofa, he looks over at Dick, “Hey Dickhead, wake up, we’ve got a problem.”

When Dick doesn’t respond Jason stands up and strides over to him, “Dick seriously, get your ass up, we’ve got to clean the Manor.”

Dick grumpily mumbles under his breath but doesn’t really acknowledge him. Jason let’s out a huff and before Tim could do anything about it, Jason slaps Dick. Tim winces at the sound of skin hitting skin, but it does the job and Dick shoots upright on the sofa. He places a hand over his cheek and looks wide eyed at Jason, “Ow,” he complains.

Jason smirks at him, “Well, you weren’t getting up any other way.”

“Still,” Dick says looking away, “What’s going on for you to slap me anyway?”

“Bruce will be home in about 6 hours. His meeting apparently got cancelled when he got there so he’s on his way back. We need to hurry up and clean the Manor before he gets back.” Tim explains to him.

Dick blinks at him before breathing out, “Well that’s bad.”

“No shit sherlock.”

“Right so, Dick if you focus on waking everyone and getting them out of the Manor. Jason start clearing up the rubbish and bottles. We’ll get Damian to start clearing up the garden and I’ll start restoring order to the rooms putting things back where they belong etc.”

“Okay sounds good let’s go.”

Two hours later Tim finds himself on his hands and knees scrubbing at the stain in the media room. It’s coming out, just very slowly. He’s using all the cleaning brands they have to get it out but it’s taking forever.

He puts the cloth back in the bucket and finds the water he’s using is dirty. Deciding to leave the stain that’s living up to its name for later, he picks the bucket up and heads for the kitchen to get clean water. As the approaches the room he hears shouting from within, finally getting there he walks on Jason and Damian arguing about where the coffee machine belongs.

“I would know where the kitchen appliances belong in my own house Todd. You’re the imbecile with the memory problems.”

“Firstly pipsqueak, you don’t even drink coffee so how the hell do you know where it goes and secondly, clearly you don’t know where the appliances go because the coffee machine belongs over _here.”_

Tim leaves them too it as he goes over to the sink and empties the dirty water out. Once he has new water running into the bucket he walks over to the two of them and grabs the machine out of Jason’s hands, “Actually, you’re both morons because it belongs here, on the _other side of the room._ ”

Ignoring the glares being sent his way, Tim collects the bucket and makes his way out of the kitchen.

Four and a half hours after this whole fiasco had started they have a little meeting in the kitchen.

“So where are we at?” Tim asks.

“Everyone has now left, I’ve checked all the rooms and even some bedrooms and can confirm that everyone has gone.” Dick says looking at him.

“Okay good, what have we done with all the rubbish and bottles?”

“I’ve dumped them all out back, hidden in the trees and bushes where I know Bruce never looks. When he’s goes again I’ll move it.” Jason tells them.

Before Tim could respond to that Damian was speaking up from his seat at the table, “The garden has been restored back to its original state, Pennyworth should not be able to tell the difference.”

Tim sighs in relief, “Okay that’s all good, I just need to deal with the stain in the media room, it’s nearly out in but certain angles you can see it. Apart from that I think we’re all good, every room is back to normal right?”

“Think so yeah, I’ll do another sweep of the Manor to be sure but apart from that good team work guys!”

“Yay, go us.” Jason deadpans.

* * *

Two hours later the boys are all chilling in the media, trying to act ‘natural’ as Dick had put it. They’ve got a film playing on the TV and snacks spread around them. Tim wasn’t really paying attention to the screen, he was glaring at the stain in the carpet. He’d got it mostly out, you couldn’t see it when you walk into the room and really you can only see a faint tinge to the carpet if you know it was there.

Tim’s attention was dragged away from the stain when he hears a voice calling out to them.

“Boys?”

Bruce was home, time to face the music. There was poking in his side followed by a voice, “Dude stop tensing up. He’s going to notice.”

Tim didn’t realise he had tensed up until Jason said something, swatting the hand away he says, “He’s not going to notice. Quit poking me!”

Jason rolls his eyes and removes his hand, “He will Timmers, he’s like a detective or something.”

“He won’t.” Tim declares firmly.

From the room’s door Bruce appears. They all watch as Bruce observes the room, Damian was curled up in the love seat with a sketch pad, Dick, Jason and Tim all shared the sofa while a crappy 90’s film played on the screen in front of them.

Bruce frowns at them, “Everything alright in here?”

Dick beams at him, “Yep! Everything is great, like I said to you yesterday, brother bonding time. Speaking of which I bet your glad your meeting got cancelled.”

“Yeah, most of the directors couldn’t make it and they decided to tell me when I got there. Instead of staying for the whole week like I planned to I decided to come back early.”

“Well anyway, since you’re here why don’t you join us? There’s room for one more.”

It was as if Dick’s offer had triggered Bruce off, Tim watches as the man’s look hardened. His gaze lingers on Dick before switching over to Tim and Jason next to him then it goes over to Damian before it settles back on Dick.

Bruce makes a humming noise before vocally saying, “I think I might actually. Also, it’s good to see that the four of you didn’t kill each other last night.”

Silence sweeps the room. Tim feels himself tense up again and even Jason next to him tenses up at the comment. It stays silent for a few beats before Dick let’s out a very unrealistic laugh, “Haha, why would we kill each other? We just sat down and watched a movie, chilled out for once you know.”

If Bruce didn’t look suspicious before, this time it was just written all over his face, “Of course. I’m going to go change then I be back down.” With that Bruce leaves the room.

As soon as he was out of sight Jason smacks Dick in the stomach, “You idiot,” he hisses lowly at the oldest, “You’ve made him suspicious!”

“I have not!” Dick defends himself. He was about to say something else but Bruce’s voice cuts him off.

“Boys, can you come out here for a moment?”

All four of them share wide eyed looks, all indicating _uh-oh_. They each get off the sofa and head for Bruce, as they get to the door they push Dick in front so he has to encounter the man first.

They get out of the room and meet in the entrance of the Manor, they find Bruce looking up at the ceiling. Once they’re near him, Bruce looks at them and says in a tight voice, “Why are there bottles, silly string and food wrapping in the _chandelier?_ ”

They all look up to find that the man wasn’t joking and the four of them were shocked into silence. No one moved or said anything as Bruce glares at them. He crosses his arms over his chest, stands a little taller and raises an eyebrow at them in a mixture of disappointment and demand.

Damian is the one to break the silence, he turns to the second eldest, “Todd you moron! How could you not clean the chandelier, you had one job!”

Jason turns to the youngest and levels him a glare, “Well excuse me but how the how was I supposed to know there would be things in the goddamn chandelier!”

Unsurprisingly they get into an argument and neither Dick or Tim move to defuse it. Sometimes it’s best just to let them have a go at each other. On the other hand Bruce moves between them, he shoves them apart and glares at each one, “Boys, enough! _All_ of you are at fault here.”

There was another pause between the five of them. They could hear Bruce taking a deep breath before letting it out. However, whatever he was going to say was cut off by Jason who took a step away from Bruce and yelled, “Scatter!” before turning and running away.

Dick, Damian and Tim all hesitate as they watch Jason disappear down the hallway. They each look back at Bruce to find a frustrated look on the man’s face. When he makes eye contact with each of them, they waste no time in following Jason’s footsteps and running away from the man. As Dick and Damian head in the direction of the Kitchen Tim takes to the stairs, already trying to think of a hiding spot. He will _not_ be the first to be caught by Bruce.


	17. Tarzan AU (TimKon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating. 
> 
> On Tumblr anon asked "Could you write a Tarzan au fic?" 
> 
> When I was writing this I never expected this to be so long, it really could be a lot longer as there were many, many, opportunities to extend this but I just wanted to keep it as a short(ish) one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

He couldn’t believe it. It was just the opportunity he was searching for. An opportunity to get away from his so-called family. There was an expedition out to a jungle being held by a local community group and anyone was welcome to join as long as they pay the price that’s being required. Tim smirks to himself, money was not a problem.

The group was apparently leaving in three days’ time, that gave Tim plenty of time to pack everything he’s going to need and plan out how he’s going to go about getting away from the family.

The three days go by quickly and Tim was on his way to meet the group down by the docks, Alfred was driving him there. Alfred happened to catch him leaving the Manor and had requested that he drive Tim there himself and Tim just couldn’t say no. After explaining to Alfred what he was doing and what his plan was Tim was relived to find that the elderly man would stand up for him in his absence.

They arrive at the docks and Tim shares one last hug with him before saying goodbye. After that everything was a blur. He met up with the community gave his details and was ushered onto the ship and brought to his room where he will be stationed for the journey.

Most of the journey Tim enjoyed, meeting new people and hearing their stories and adventures fascinated him. The only thing he didn’t enjoy was the ship itself, at times he did feel a little sea sick. He always knew he was a plane person rather than a boat person, he always preferred flying.

The journey came to the end when they arrived at their destination. Tim looked up at the monstrous trees and wild flowers that can be seen. It was something like he had never seen before.

From there the community laid down some rules for them to follow. What pleased Tim the most was that they could split up and go their own ways as long as they keep in contact by the special phones they created just for this trip. The main camp will always be in the same place, so they were welcome to go there at any point if they wished or needed too. The first day and night was spent setting up the camp. They had travelled into the jungle looking for a decent place to go and fortunately they found a nice place that was surrounded by thick bamboo.

The following day Tim, and a few others who were apparently just as eager as him to get exploring, was up early and started out on his own path through the jungle. If he needed it, he had the special phone and even a map of the island with marked locations of camps that will be set up.

Tim works his way through the jungle. He doesn’t have a specific location he’s going to, he simply picked a direction and started to walk that way. He stops often too take pictures of the nature around him. He pushes leave and branches out the way and steps over large tree roots which have sprouted up and out of the ground.

As the day begins to turn into night Tim stops his journey and sets up camp. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about spending the night alone in a wild and unpredictable place. He was in very nervous of it, but somehow the excitement outweighs his nerves. He makes a small fire and eats little of his food that he’s stored up in his backpack that he’s brought with him. Before he allows himself to dose off he makes sure everything he needs is a around him and within his reach. Seeming to be satisfied with everything he allows himself to relax and listen to the jungle noises as he doses off.

When Tim wakes up the next morning the fire has gone out and the sun is breaking through in light beams through the gaps of leaves and branches way above him. The first thing he does is check all of his stuff to see if its all there, thankfully it is.

He was in the middle of his breakfast when a fruit drops down from above and lands next to him. Looking around he sees a monkey starting to climb down a tree near him. Tim watches in awe as the monkey, which has to be a baby by the size of it, runs to the fruit and starts to munch on it, it opens its mouth wide and takes a large bite.

As quickly and as carefully as he can, Tim scrambles to grab his camera, this is a perfect opportunity to get an up-close photo of the mammal. He takes the first picture and then reviews it, its good but it could be better, he then goes to take another one but when he looks the monkey has disappeared and only the fruit which has been half eaten has been left behind. Tim lets out a sigh, well that picture will have to do for now.

He was about to go back eating his breakfast when suddenly he felt something crawling over him. He was about to have a freak out when the baby monkey appears on his shoulder. Laughing to himself he looks at the monkey to see the animal looking intensely at the camera in his hands. Tim brings up the photo he just took and shows it to the monkey, “Here you go, what do you think?”

The monkey makes a noise, which Tim hopes is a pleased noise, before reaching down and snatching camera and before Tim could do anything the monkey was bounding off into the trees away from him. “Why you little-” He mutters while going after it, “Come to the jungle to get photos and my camera gets stolen, brilliant.”

Tim finds the baby monkey perched on a large branch staring at the camera and making the same noises he did while on his shoulder. Marching up to it Tim demands, “give me that,” and holds out his hand expectantly. The monkey makes noises which Tim guesses is meant to be a protest and then hugs the camera as if its fallen in love with it. Tim rolls his eyes, “Oh come on, enough of this. I want the camera on the count of three. 1… 2…” the monkey still hadn’t given Tim the camera back, as he gets to three he gets an idea he points in a random direction and exclaims, “Oh, look bananas!”

When the monkey turns Tim snatches up the camera and lets out a laugh, “I can’t believe you fell for that.” That’s when the baby monkey starts to cry, making wailing noises, “No, none of that, don’t give me the crocodile tears. What would your parents say?”

That’s when loud growling sounds out behind him. Jumping, Tim turns around and is faced with menacing looking monkeys, only these were clearly adult ones and bared sharp teeth. Fumbling with the camera to get the memory card out, Tim starts to back away from the growling monkeys, tucking the memory card in his pocket he says, “See I told you they’d be cross. Go easy on him, you know how it is, kids will be kids…”

He was so focused on the monkeys that he didn’t see the tree root behind him, he trips over it and falls onto his ass. The growling only got louder and as Tim looked back the monkeys they were launching themselves at him. Scrambling up to his feet, Tim wastes no time before breaking off in a run.

He’s sprinting through the trees trying to get away from the monkey’s chasing him. Never did he think that this would ever happen in his life. Up ahead he sees an opening and he figures he has no choice other than to try and jump it. It comes up and Tim takes a leap, however he never makes it to the other side, there’s something wrapping around his waist and he’s suddenly being carried over the trees and the ground. “What the? He looks up to find a man carrying him and them swinging on some hanging vines.

Suddenly their moving in a large arch and a giant tree appears in view. The man lands steadily on the tree and somehow is now holding Tim bridal style in his arms. Tim squirms in his grasp, pushing at the mans bare chest, “Put me down. Put me down!”

Credit to the other man he does what Tim wishes and gently places him on the branch. As Tim gets his footing growling could be heard around them and suddenly he’s surrounded by the same vicious monkeys as before. In panic Tim jumps back up at the man, “Pick me up, pick me up!” The man wordlessly grabs him and spins around to go the opposite way.

He jumps off the branch and on to another but this time sliding down it on his feet. The sliding doesn’t stop there however, he jumps from on branch to another all in a smooth fashion while keeping Tim in his arms. Tim loses track of all the twist and turns they make as the monkeys chase them and not once do they slow down.

They come onto a long branch which gives Tim a perfect view of monkeys running towards them. Tim scrambles around the man so he’s perched on the guy’s back. Seeing the monkeys coming closer he reaches up and grabs a branch from a tree above to break it off. It hurts his hands but he doesn’t pay it any attention as he holds it out and uses it push the monkeys out of their path. By some miracle they make it past all the monkeys and come out the other side, Tim can’t help but laugh.

His victory was cut short when suddenly he has a face full of fur and hair. And instantly Tim starts thrashing trying to throw the beast off him. He feels the man underneath him jump and once again their swinging by the hanging vines. Tim eventually bats the monkey off him and watches him fall into the low parts of the jungle. As it’s just Tim’s luck, the branch he happened to still be carrying gets caught on another hanging vine and unable to stop it he gets violently jerked off the man who is keeping him alive at this point.

Tim finds himself hanging in the middle of a vine and to his horror he sees monkeys appearing from both sides. Having no ideas on what else to do he lets go of the branch and starts to free fall. The fall doesn’t last long as once again there’s a hand wrapping around his waist and he finds himself being carried.

There’s more twists and turns as the man tries to get them away from the monkeys, they even pass through a giant hollow log which starts to split apart as they slide through it. Tim clings tighter to the man after they fall through the other side. The man stops their fall by grabbing a hanging vine and swinging them up onto a thick a branch. Above them there’s crashing sounds, they both look up to find a giant tree trunk falling towards them and before Tim knew what was happening, the man was crowing him up against the tree trunk, Tim was going to protest but he was stopped short as the falling tree trunk passes them and brakes off half of the branch they were on.

The trunk falls to the floor and monkeys disperse from it looking dazed. Before anything else could happen there was noises coming from next to them, Tim looks up to see the baby monkey perched on top of an adult monkey. The adult monkey was making noises at them and gesturing widely with its hands, Tim watches in confusion as the man starts to make similar noises back. It’s like they’re having a conversation. All of a sudden the man turns to him with narrowed eyes, he looks Tim over and sees his camera hanging by his side, (how it was still with Tim he’ll never know). The man snatches the camera from Tim and hands it to the animal.

Tim takes the opportunity while the man is distracted to leave. He slides around the trunk and starts making his way over branches. “I’m in a tree with a man who talks to monkeys.” He mutters disbelievingly to himself, “Can this day get any worse?” And as if the world was against him, it started to rain. Tim sighs, “Of fucking course.”

He reaches for the next branch but because of the sudden down pour of rain, the branches are now wet and slippery. Tim loses his footing and slips off the branch, but before he could fall the man was there with a hand on Tim’s chest. He pushes Tim onto the branch and immediately Tim scoots away from him as far as he could go, which wasn’t very far.

That’s when the other man approaches him. “No, stay where you are. Stay. Stay like a good wild man…” Tim tells him, though it was useless because the man carries on coming closer anyway. The wild man presses up closely against him and starts to poke and lift different limbs. Tim stays still and lets him do whatever he wants because he has no idea what the man is capable of.

He does however kick him in the head when he reaches for his pants and when his hands get to close to his crotch for comfort. Tim lets out a snort at the betrayed look on his face. That’s when he really looks at the wild man for the first time. He has black hair, tanned skin, a strong jaw line, a muscular build and vibrant blue eyes. He also notices the lack of clothing he is wearing. The only thing he has on is a piece of cloth wrapped around his hips, a long bit covers the front and a long bit covers the back. Tim has to work hard to not let his eyes stray away from the man’s face.

Tim’s brought out of his thoughts when the other man grunts. Tim frowns, not understanding. That’s when the man starts speaking, he bumps his chest with his knuckles “Conner.”

Tim gasps, “You do speak. All this time I just thought you – it doesn’t matter. Why didn’t you tell me? I’m curious now on why you-”

Tim’s rambling was cut off when the man places his hand on Tim’s lips. The hand goes and the man is repeating his earlier movements of bumping his chest, “Conner.” When Tim doesn’t answer right away the man shuffles closer and punctuates his words, “Con-ner.”

Tim finally gets it, “Conner?” He asks. The man beams at him. “That’s your name, Conner?”

Tim draws back, he never expected that. He then points to himself, “Tim.”

The man, Conner, looks at him, “Tim.”

Tim smiles at him, “That’s right.”

“Tim.” Conner repeats, he’s then reaching over and lightly cupping Tim’s face, “Tim.”

Tim carries on smiling as he reaches up and takes Conner’s hand. Conner’s focus goes onto their hands. Tim finds the size comparison funny, Conner’s hands are big compared to his, however Conner doesn’t seem to notice it. He simply moves their hands around until both of their palms are pushed up against each other.

A minute goes by and Tim claims his hand back. He looks at Conner, “I need to get back to my camp. My stuff is there.”

Conner looks at him, “Camp.”

Tim nods. Conner smiles and stands up, he reaches out and grabs one of the hanging vines, he looks at Tim expectantly. When Tim doesn’t move Conner reaches for and grabs his hand. He pulls Tim over to the vine and manhandles him so Tim is grabbing onto the vine and onto Conner as well.

“Oh, I mean can’t we walk-”

Tim’s cut off when Conner suddenly jumps and forces Tim to go with him.

After a while they make it to Tim’s camp set up. Tim’s relived to find that his bag is still where it he left it and then he checks that everything is still there. To Tim’s relief nothing is missing. He looks back to find Conner looking at him and looking at his stuff with intense curiosity.

Tim’s unsure about what to do with the man. He wants to know more about him, he wants to know his story but it’s clear that the man doesn’t know English or any forms of spoken language and Tim doubts that he would know any sign language.

Tim’s disturbed from his thoughts when multiple noises ring out through the jungle. Second by second they get closer. Tim looks at Conner to see the man picking up with interest, he knows those noises apparently. A moment later the surrounding bushes to Tim’s camp part and a small gorilla appears along with an elephant. Conner makes a noise and immediately jumps over to the gorilla. Tim watches them as they play fight and then it makes sense, “He’s one of them…” he mutters.

The two stop play fighting when the gorilla spots Tim, with curiosity the animal starts to move slowly towards him. Crouching down Tim extends a hand out to the animal. God, he wishes he had his camera to capture this moment.

Tim turns away from the small gorilla when he feels something breathe on his neck. Freezing up he slowly turns around to see a ginormous gorilla right behind him. Tim falls to the floor in fear when the animal lets out a roar. He covers his head with his arms and stays as still as he possibly can.

Moments past and Tim hears the gorilla grunt and then beginning to walk away. Tim slowly looks up to see many gorillas following the leader and Conner looking at him. The man begins to move away with the rest but is clearly hesitant to leave. In the end he goes, getting ushered along by another gorilla. Tim watches him leave and as he disappears through the trees. 

* * *

It two days until Tim sees Conner again. The day after he met Conner he wasn’t entirely sure if it had been just a dream or if it had been real. It had been so bizarre that Tim didn’t know what to think. He of course then remembers that his camera had been stolen and that fact alone makes it all real. Thank god Tim had remembered to pack his spare camera. He also found that he still had the memory card from the first camera stored away in his pocket so luckily he hadn’t lost all of his photos.

Tim had been taking a picture of some colourful wild flowers when Conner dropped down next to him. Tim turned to the man to find him looking the exact same as before. Conner stands up and reaches out to cup Tim’s face, “Tim.” He says.

Tim can’t help but smile, “Hello again.”

By that point Conner had moved on and is now poking at his camera. Tim keeps it held steady as Conner begins to press different buttons. “It’s a camera.” He tries to explain. “I can take a picture with it.” Conner just looks at him confused so Tim decides to show him. He points to the camera first and then the flower. He takes the picture and brings it up to review, turning the screen he shows Conner.

Tim watched with amusement as Conner looks at the screen and then at the flower. He looks up at Tim in a questioning manner. Tim laughs, “It’s cool right? Look, see that over there.” Tim points over to where a bird was currently perched on a low tree branch. Tim raises the camera and takes a photo of it. Once again, he shows Conner and an amazed look came on the man’s face.

Tim wishes he could communicate properly with the man. He wonders if he could potentially teach Conner about humanity and teach him to speak English.

For the rest of the day Tim shows Conner all his photos he has on his camera. Now he’s glad he never deleted them. There were photos on there from where he’s been in the world, all different places. He takes every opportunity he can to do some photography especially when he’s sent on business trips away from home.

He shows Conner all these. To the best of his ability he tries to tell Conner about the places he’s been. He tries to tell the man about cities and vehicles and normal human life using his pictures as references.

When he gets to pictures on his family he tells Conner about them, about what each induvial is like. Afterwards he’s amused when Conner tries to copy Bruce’s up right posture in one of the pictures. Tim puts the camera down and guides Conner into the correct position, using himself as a guide. He then tries to show Conner how to walk normally, it’s easy to say that it doesn’t go very well but a few laughs were shared between them.

When night comes Conner leaves and Tim settles for the night, making his usual camp. While he eats he thinks over the day. There’s just something about him that intrigues Tim so much, much more than his chiselled good looks. His eyes are so intense and focused, especially when Tim’s trying to teach him something. That night Tim makes his final decision, he’s going to teach the man as much as he can before he leaves in just under three months.

The next day Conner was by him by the time he woke up. It startled him a little but he was able to shake it off. That day was just the same as the day before, Tim trying to teach him ways of humans and how to talk. By the end of the day Conner had basic understanding of the language and Tim couldn’t help but feel proud. It surprised him though, Conner was a quick learner and it probably helped that he just imitated Tim most of the time, the way he sat, the way he moved and the way he talked.

The day after that Conner didn’t show up by the time he was done at breakfast, Tim decided to pack up his stuff and head for the main camp where the community was set up. He was starting to run low on food and water, so he needed to top them up anyway, but also, he wanted to see if he could get any world maps and any kid picture books. He wants to try to teach Conner how to read. If Conner wanted to see him then Tim was sure that the man would find him easily enough.

Tim didn’t see Conner until the evening and by then he was about 5 miles away from the main camp. He decided to stop for the night and basically chilled with Conner until he left. Not a lot of progress happened with Conner’s development but there was progress in Tim’s area. He’s beginning to understand the man more, beginning to know what he likes and what he dislikes and what he finds funny.

The following day Tim makes it to the main camp and greets the others there. When they ask him what he’s been doing he just tells them about his photography and how monkeys stole his first camera. He doesn’t tell them about Conner because he thinks that it would be best if he was kept a secret. He spends the rest of the day and that night in the main camp. During his time there Tim’s able to get what he needs and more, they gave him funny looks when he asked to borrow the kids book but thankfully they didn’t question him on it.

Tim leaves camp the day after, this time he decides to stay in range of it of around 5 miles away. It’s a big enough gap for him to have complete privacy but its close enough that he doesn’t need to trek a couple days to get back to it.

As predicted Conner finds him easily enough and they go about their usual routine of Tim teaching him about humanity though his pictures and teaching how to speak English, however this time with the added bonus of geography and reading.

It’s the same routine for a week and Tim finds that he doesn’t mind it. As soon as Conner leaves at night he already begins to look forward to the next day to when he’ll be seeing him again.

After that week Conner changes things around. It starts when he catches Tim trying to get a close-up picture of a colourful bird. Tim was about to take it when suddenly the bird flies off. He looks over at Conner and gives him a pout showing him that he wasn’t happy. Conner gives him a smile before reaching and grabbing his hand, he then starts to gently tug Tim on his feet. Tim follows him wondering what he wants. Conner tugs Tim’s arms around him and grabs onto a vine, getting the hint, Tim tightens his arms as the other man begins to climb up. They go far up and stop near the top of a tree. Conner opens the leaves to show Tim the other side and Tim is stunned into silence by what he saw. Hundreds of the bird he tried photograph were nested there. He looks over at Conner and he gives him a wide smile.

After that a new routine developed between them. Every other day it was Tim’s turn to teach Conner something about humanity or the English language and then it would be Conner’s turn to teach Tim something about the jungle.

The first time he really felt it was when Conner was showing him how to swing from the vines. It took a few tries and with Conner saving him each time he fell, but in the end he manages to do it successfully. At one stage when he and Conner were swinging next to each Conner grabs his vine and tangles their vines up with each other, making them spin around each other. Once they stopped moving Tim looked up at Conner and feels his heart skip a beat. Before he could do anything he would regret Tim breaks away from him and untangles their vines.

After that, every time Tim saw Conner at the beginning of each day he knew he wouldn’t be the same again. He thinks he’s in love with this man. Screw the crushing part, Tim has just straight up fallen in love. Of course he keeps this to himself and manages to keep it a secret for a good month and a half.

Everything changes when he wakes up with a message on the special phone that he’s managed to keep all this time. It was a message just for him and it’s telling him to go to the main camp asap. Tim frowns wondering what could be wrong. As soon as Conner turns up he tells him that he needs to go and do something. Tim’s heart drops at the disappointed look he gets but then he promises Conner that he’ll be there the next day, that seemed to make him happy.

Tim makes his way to the main camp with his bag on his back. This could be about anything, he hasn’t done anything wrong has he? Could the camp be in trouble, he hopes not. Tim tries to not dwell on it the entire walk, moping about it won’t help, instead he thinks about Conner and what they could do for rest of the week.

Tim arrives to the main camp and goes to the central tent where the ‘leaders’ are based. Walking inside he asks, “I got a message, everything okay? What’s wrong?”

The person sat at the desk, George, looks up at him. He doesn’t seem very happy, “Go to tent three, your brothers are waiting for you.”

“My brothers?” He repeats dumb folded.

“Yes, your brothers.” George snaps at him.

“They’re here? What do they want?” Tim asks.

George glares at him, “I don’t know. Go and find out.”

With that Tim simply dumps his pack in the corner of the tent and then travels over to tent three. Tim throws open the door and walks inside. To his horror, sure enough there were his brothers. Jason was lounging on the bed reading a book while Dick was sat at the desk looking through what looked like a journal.

Jason spots him first. He immediately puts down the book and stands up, he stalks over to Tim before slapping him hard on the back of his head. Tim winces but before he knows it he’s being pulled into a hard chest and arms are locking around him. “Dick.” He says, he smacks his brother’s arms, “Dick let me go…”

Dick does and holds him at arm’s length. His eldest brother gives him a look over before glaring at him, “What the hell Tim? What were you thinking? Going off on your own like that!”

“He’s right Tim, what were you thinking? You should have told us where you were going.”

Tim pushes Dick’s arms away, “I told Alfred where I was going.” He glares at them both, “And for the record I don’t need to explain my actions to you, either of you. I’m an adult and I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Dick sighs and rubs his forehead, “Geeze Timmy, we were just worried alright.”

“Why the hell did you come out here for?” Tim demands.

“We came out here to drag your ass back, that’s what.” Jason tells him.

“No.” Tim instantly refuses. “I’m not going back. I still have another month left of this expedition and I’m not leaving.”

Jason lets out a laugh, “I’m sorry but do you think you have a choice? No chance Tim. Your coming back with us whether you like it or not.”

Tim straightens his posture and crosses his arms over his chest in defiance, “No.”

Squaring up to the challenge, Jason also straightens up and glares down at Tim, “Wanna bet baby bird?” He says dangerously.

The glaring contest between them is stopped by Dick who gets between them, he puts his hands-on Tim’s shoulders and gives him a soft look, “Why don’t you want to go Timmy? Is there something keeping you here? Surely its not the expedition, we’ve talked to the leaders and they’ve told us about it. They said everyone gets to do what they want if they keep in touch, they also told us that you’ve been doing photography, but I can’t believe that you can stay here and do three moths of photography Tim. There’s something else isn’t there?”

Tim refuses to make eye contact with him. He pushes Dick’s arms off him once again, “I’m not leaving. I like it here… it’s something…” he trails off. He has no idea on how to describe what he wants.

Jason cocks an eyebrow, “I’m sorry but what? It’s something? You’ll have to come up with something a lot better than that.”

“I’m free here that’s what. I don’t have any responsibilities, I have no one breathing down my neck, I have no boundaries, I don’t have people telling me what I can and can’t do. I’m free here…”

Tim looks at his brothers. He doesn’t expect them to understand, they never do. They look back at him with analytical stares that almost has Tim squirming in his spot. They look at him good for a few minutes before turning to each other. They seem to have a silent conversation that Tim can’t work out, a moment later they turn back to him and Jason blurts out, “You met someone haven’t you?”

Tim draws back, surprised at the sudden question, “What? No. No I haven’t met anyone what makes you think that?” Dammit, he can feel himself heating up.

Jason coos, “Aw Dick look at him, he’s gone all flushed.”

“Shut up!”

“Jason, you’re right. Who is he Timmy? Is he the reason you want to stay here?”

“No, there is no one!” Tim tries to lie, but it’s not working. His actions and instant denial must tell them everything they need to know. His brothers smile smugly at him and after a few seconds Tim breaks, “Fine yes! There is someone, someone who you are not meeting!”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s… different.” _Very different but he intrigues me in ways I have never thought possible and I may or may not have fallen in love with him._

“Different how?” Jason questions, “Is he from another country? Have different traditions or something?”

Well he isn’t wrong, but Tim shakes his head, “No it’s complicated.” Tim begins to wonder whether he should take them to meet Conner or not. He decides to take them, hopefully Conner won’t freak out. Tim’s certainly talked about his brothers enough for the names to hopefully click in the man’s mind. “You know what fine. I will take you to meet him, but, _but,_ you will have to be patient with him.”

They look at him with confusion before shrugging their agreements.

For the rest of the day Tim spends time telling his brothers about Conner, and he makes sure no one over hears him talking. He tells them about the past two months and all their encounters, about Conner’s progression with English and how they’re beginning to understand one another. They stay silent through the whole thing and Tim thinks that’s only because they have no idea what to do with the facts. It’s something they’ve never faced before.

The following day Tim heads out to his normal set up where he meets Conner, only this time Dick and Jason are behind him. They get there and wait a few minutes and soon enough Conner drops from the trees in front of him.

Tim gives him a tight smile, “Hey Conner. There’s a couple people I liked you to meet. These are my brothers. This is Dick, and this is Jason.”

Conner looks at him before looking over Dick and Jason. He looks back and says, “From the photos.”

Tim smiles, “Yeah that’s right.”

Conner is then standing up and walking over to them, his posture is still slightly hunched but he manages to do it without Tim’s help. Both of his brother’s back up slightly as Conner approaches them, this however doesn’t deter him, he walks up to Jason and holds a hand out, “Hello.”

Jason slowly extends his arm out, “Uh hi.” And shakes the man’s hand. Conner beams at him and does the same to Dick, who doesn’t hesitate to shake his hand.

Jason looks over at Tim and glares, “So you really want to stay here because of him?”

Tim rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, “Yeah I guess.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Jason!”

“No Tim. You are not staying here where we can’t keep track of you.”

“I’m not going!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No! You don’t get it Jason. Here I’m free. I can be who ever I want to be. I don’t have responsibilities to do I don’t have anyone breathing down my neck. For years I have listened to all of you, I have always done what you wanted of me I have always allowed your over protective selves to control my life. But not anymore! I want to be here, with Conner because for the first time I have felt what it’s like to be free. Conner has showed me that.”

Jason looks at him like he’s stupid, “Well that’s the most bullshit I have ever heard come out of your mouth.”

He reaches over and grabs Tim’s wrist and starts to tug him back towards the camp. Tim tries to protest but Jason won’t be convinced otherwise. Jason pushes Tim in front of him, just so he can keep an eye on him. Tim gives in and leads the way back to camp. Each time he looks behind Jason he sees Conner trailing behind Dick, clearly curious about what’s happening.

They reach camp and Jason demands that Tim grabs all his stuff. Tim does what he’s told and finds himself in the same routine that he really hated, that being his brothers telling him what to do because they apparently know what’s best for him when they really don’t.

After that they all start heading out for the shore. It was a bit of a trek, but they make it in good time. When they reach the beach, Tim spots the boat that will take them to the ship. His heart drops when he sees it because he really is being forced to go home.

Jason pushes him towards the boat. As Tim starts to walk towards it he turns around to find Conner standing at the tree line, intensely watching them. Tim stops in his tracks and goes to turn around but then there a vice like grip on his arm, “Don’t even think about it.”

“At least let me say goodbye.”

“Jason, let him say goodbye, it’s the least we can do.” Dick calls from out in front of them.

Tim yanks back his arm and heads for Conner. Conner sees him and meets him halfway. “You are leaving?” He asks Tim.

Tim slowly nods his head, “Unfortunately I have no choice in this. I’m sorry.”

“Stay.”

“Conner I can’t I’m afraid. I want to, but I don’t have a choice. You could always come with us you know?” Tim tells him, a little spark of hope errupts inside him. Conner draws back surprised at the comment and Tim sees the conflict he’s having in his head. Whether to stay and be with his family or go to a whole new world with his kind. After a long moment he shakes his head, “I can’t go. My family is here.”

Tim smiles sadly, he expected that to be the answer, “Well this is goodbye then.” He holds his hand out to Conner but the man doesn’t take it. Instead he presses their palms together. Tim looks at their hands and is immediately reminded of their first meeting. “Goodbye Conner.”

With that Tim turns and leaves. He heads for the boat where his brothers are waiting. He glares at Jason and seethes, “I hope your fucking happy.”

To his surprise Jason stays silent. Tim doesn’t pay much attention to it as he dumps his stuff in the boat and climbs on. They set of and head towards the ship.

It’s silent between them until about halfway. Dick leans forward and grabs Tim’s hand in his, “Timmy.” Tim looks up to see Dick giving him a soft look. “You really like him don’t you?”

Tim shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Tim. Go. Stay here. We’ll make regular visits and keep in touch.”

Tim looks up at him with wide eyes, “Really?”

He nods, “Yeah it’s clear that this is something you want, and I’ll have words with the others about it.”

Tim launches himself at Dick in a hug and then looks over at Jason who avoids making eye contact. “Thank you, both of you.”

After that Tim scrambles up and out of the boat and into the cold water. He makes quick work of swimming to shore and finds Conner watching him. When he’s able to, Tim gets to his feet and runs at Conner and tackles him with a hug, they both lose balance and tumble into the water. Without thinking about it Tim leans in close to Conner and kisses him.

When he feels Conner freeze against him Tim pushes himself up and laughs nervously trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. Before he could come up with one Conner is cupping his face with his hands and pulling his face towards his own. Tim closes his eyes as they’re lips meet, this time Conner’s is moving with his own. They pull apart wearing sheepish smiles.

At that point Conner stands up and drags Tim up with him. Tim doesn’t stop smiling as Conner guides him back into the jungle. This is what he’s always wanted and now he has it. Freedom, he now has freedom. He can do whatever he and when he wants. Conner looks back down at him and smiles widely, Tim smiles back even wider.


	18. Enough Is Enough (TimKon - Highschool AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a few years Tim has stayed silent and let Kon deal with the girl trying to get in his pants but after her latest stunt, Tim finally does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Rating. 
> 
> This fic is a high school AU where Tim and Conner are in an established relationship. There is underage drinking within this story just as a warning if you're against it or anything.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Hey Conner, your sugar daddy is here.”

Kon looks up at his friend to see him pointing over Kon’s shoulder, Kon looks in that direction to see his Tim walking towards them. Kon looks at his friend, “You’re only jealous.” He tells him with a smirk.

Before his friend could reply Kon turns around and starts to head towards Tim. It was lunch time and Kon and his mates thought they’d get some light practice in as it’s a nice day and the field is dry.

“Hey you,” Kon calls out with a wide smile, “I thought we weren’t seeing each other until tonight?” They meet halfway and when Kon sees the frowns on Tim’s face his own smile drops, “What’s wrong?”

Tim falls against him and Conner easily catches him and wraps him up in a hug, “I’m really sorry Kon but I gotta cancel tonight.”

Kon’s stomach drops, “What why? We’ve been planning tonight for months.”

Tim wraps his own arms around Kon’s waist and looks up at him with sad eyes, “I know and I’m sorry. Bruce has a gala tonight and has requested my presence. I have done everything I could think of to get out of it but he wasn’t having any of it.”

Kon sighs and hugs Tim tighter.

“I’m sorry Kon, you know I wanted to go out tonight as much as you did.”

“it’s okay, not your fault.” Kon says kissing the top of Tim’s head. “I know what your dad can be like.”

And he does know. He’s known Tim since they were thirteen and he knows what Tim’s adoptive father can like, if he wants something then he’ll be getting that something no matter what. Kon looks down at Tim, “Why don’t I go to the gala with you?”

Tim gives him a small smile, “As much as I would love that, I know you despise those things and I would not make you go to one, especially a boring charity one. If it was Christmas or something then yes but not this one.”

Kon stares at him thoughtfully, “You sure, because you know I _love_ seeing you in a suit.”

Tim lets out a light laugh and smacks him, “Yes I’m sure you dope. I was thinking why don’t you go to Oscar’s party tonight instead? I know you were invited and since we’re not going out tonight anymore you could go.”

“Okay.” Kon cups Tim’s face and kisses him lightly, Tim lets out a little hum and then presses against him and deepens the kiss.

They part after a moment, “I’m sorry about tonight Kon.”

Kon shrugs, “Don’t worry about Tim, it’s not your fault.”

“God I love you.” Tim smiles up at him.

“Love you too.” Kon says back.

Tim pulls away from him, “I gotta go. Again, sorry about tonight and thank you for being understanding. Rain check?”

“Of course. I’ll talk to you later then.”

“Yeah,” Tim leans up and kisses him one more time before turning around and leaving.

Kon watches him walk off the field, loving the way Tim’s ass and thighs look in the black jeans he was wearing. When Tim has disappeared Kon turns back around and starts to walk back to his mates. He stops short when he notices them all looking at him with smug smiles, he glares at them, “Not a word any of you. If I hear one word someone will get punched.” Everyone there knows that he’s joking of course, Kon wouldn’t actually punch any of his friends.

Kon walks over to a group of three who were tossing a football between themselves. “Hey Oscar, is it cool to go to the party tonight?”

Oscar catches the ball and looks at him, “Aren’t you going out with Tim tonight?”

Kon shakes his head, “Not anymore, his father has requested his presence at a charity gala or something.”

Oscar tosses him the ball, “Aw man, that sucks. We all know how much you were looking forward to tonight. But yeah that’s problem dude, come whenever.”

“Thanks” Kon passes the ball over to his right, “Come on let’s get some basic drills in before lunch ends.”

* * *

By the time Kon arrived at the house the party was already in full swing and it was only seven in the evening. There was music blasting from inside, cups, bottles and people were scattered everywhere. Kon walks in the front door to find it packed inside, half of the people he didn’t even recognise and the other half he does recognise from school.

Kon wonders around looking for his friends, it takes a couple minutes, but he finds them all sitting in the living room. As he approaches them one of them calls out, “There he is! There’s the big guns!” Kon just rolls his eyes and walks up to them with a smile.

The person next to him nudges him, “Hey where’s your little boy toy?”

“He’s with his father, couldn’t get out of it.” Kon tells him.

He takes the answer and shrugs, “Would have been a nice treat to have him here.” Then he’s pressing a can into his hand, “Anyway, let’s have some fun!”

Kon pops open the can and takes a sip, now letting himself get into the music that’s being blasted through the speakers.

Hours later Kon was ready to leave. He’s had a couple cans of beer which was enough to make him slightly tipsy but not enough to be drunk. He wonders around telling his mates he’s off and then he starts heading for the front door.

He got a few steps towards it before he was being pulled to the side and pressed up against the wall. There’s a weight all along his front and an overwhelming smell of perfume. Getting his head together Kon now realises that a girl has him pressed up against the wall, on hand was trailing lightly across his chest while the other rubs his side.

“Hey handsome, leaving so soon?” She smiles up at him, looking at him through her thick and obviously fake eye lashes.

Kon glares at the girl, “Yes.” He tells her bluntly.

“But why, the night is still young.” She moves against him, swaying her body side to side. Her hand then starts trailing down his chest and down his ribs, “We could still have a lot of fun.”

Kon snatches her hand away when it gets too close for comfort to his crotch, “No, I’m leaving.” He lightly pushes her to the side and starts to move towards the door again, but she grabs the back of his t-shirt and pulls him back against the wall.

Kon clenches his teeth and fists to stop himself from lashing out at her, if he did anything it could easily be taking the wrong away, especially if she acts out and he wants to avoid any attention he can, especially when it’s her.

She grinds up against him, “Oh come on honey, why don’t we have a little bit of fun.”

“Not interested.” He grits out.

She pouts at him and Kon does nothing but glare back. After a minute or so her pout turns into a glare. She presses her lips into a firm line and steps back slightly away from him, “If you’re going to be like that I’ll just show you what you’re missing out on.” Before he could react she reached up and grabbed his head and collided their lips together.

Kon froze in his position. He could feel her pressing up against him, there was still an overwhelming smell of perfume, her breasts were pressed against his chest which felt like all kinds of wrong, her hands were tightening in his hair and forcing him to move his head to the side and her tongue was trying to worm its way into his mouth through his closed lips.

Kon blames alcohol on why it took him so long to react. He moves his hands from their clenched position at his side onto her hips, he feels her smile against his lips at the action, but before she could do anymore Kon pushes her away.

Kon glares at her and she just smiles smugly at him. He then looks around to see several people watching them, some were watching with amused faces while others were frowning. One person in particular had her phone out and the camera was facing directly at Kon and he knew instantly that she was recording, for how long he has no idea.

Wordlessly he pushes himself away from the wall and leaves. Thankfully no one follows him out or stops him this time. Kon walks outside and starts his journey home, when he’s away from the house he buries his face in his hands and groans. What the hell just happened? God, what is Tim going to think? There is no way that Tim won’t see the video. Kon has no idea where that video is going to go or how Tim will see it but he’s dreading the minute he does.

Kon groans into his hands again and carries on walking home while trying to ignore the pit that’s been created in his stomach by tonight’s events..

* * *

Tim was bored. Well actually bored was an understatement because he passed boredom three hours ago and this thing has only been going on for four. By now Tim just wants his bed, he wants to curl up in his blankets and not come out for days. Oh, and Kon, he wants Kon. Can’t forget Kon. He wants his bed, blankets and Kon. However Kon is out of the equation for tonight as he’s at a house party and he has to wait for his blankets and bed for another two hours.

Tim sips at his sparkling water and surveys the room, there are people everywhere all dressed up in their finery, their most expensive jewels and horrid over-priced cologne and perfume. That’s the only thing Tim hates about being in the Wayne family, having to deal with Gotham’s rich elites. They’re all stuck up in their own asses and think they’re better than everyone else.

Unfortunately, Tim has to bite his tongue and deal with it like the rest of his family have too, well except Jason, Bruce had finally learnt his lesson to not force Jason along to one of these things when he set off a gas bomb and fire crackers to cover up his own escape from it. Tim wishes he could do something like that, but as he said, Bruce learnt his lesson and made sure every possibility Tim could think to get away wouldn’t be successful.

Tim was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Dick coming up him until there was a pat on his shoulder. Jumping slightly, he looks up at Dick to see him wearing a frown, “What’s wrong?”

“I thought that you should see this, Steph sent it to me and told me to show you since you don’t have your phone.”

Tim’s phone broke due to Jason dropping it from the roof of the Manor after he got drunk just two days before. How he’s got on the roof in that state none of them know but the point was he did and somehow he had managed to get Tim’s phone along the way and he’s not getting a new one until tomorrow. He had been keeping in contact with others through his laptop which he currently doesn’t have.

“What is it?” Tim asks.

Dick brings up his phone and goes onto messages and onto Steph’s conversation. Dick hands the phone over and Tim takes it. He sees the video and sees a message written underneath it,

_I know you guys are at the gala tonight but show Tim this because it’ll be better he sees it there rather than at school or something. Tell him I’m sorry._

Tim frowns, why the hell would Steph be sorry? He clicks on the video and watches it. It’s not very long, lasting only around 15 seconds but its enough to make Tim freeze in his spot. When it’s over he stares at the frozen picture and takes a deep breath.

He feels Dick put a hand on his shoulder, “You okay?”

Tim doesn’t answer him, instead he plays the video again, then again. After the seventh replay Dick takes the phone out of his hands.

“That’s enough Tim. You don’t need to keep watching it. You okay?” He asks again.

“I’m fine.” He gets out dryly.

Dick sighs, “I get that it must be hard to see that-”

Tim cuts Dick off, “It’s not real.”

“Huh?”

Tim looks up at his eldest brother, “It’s not real, that video was set up. She _planned_ that video.” 

“Tim I get that you want to try and see something else that isn’t there but -”

“No Dick! It’s not like that. I know Kon, I know him like the back of my hand and I can tell you now that he wasn’t kissing her back and how that video was set up. Bring up the video again.”

Dick does and frowns at Tim. Dick presses play and Tim talks him through it.

“Well for starters there’s the angle, she forces his head to turn to the side to make it look the most intimate to the camera. Second at the start of the video his hands are clenched down at his sides, if he was making out with her properly he would have his on her hips or back, the pose at the end shows that he was going to push her away rather than hold her because of their positions, his hands are near her stomach rather than her sides, he’s going to push her away. Thirdly, I can see how tense he is, he wasn’t doing that willingly, I bet she forced him against the wall. Fourthly, his jaw isn’t even moving when she’s kissing him, or at least trying to, so he’s not kissing her back.”

Tim looks up at Dick to see him staring back with a concerned look, “Timmy that’s great and everything I get what you’re saying now you’ve pointed it all out, but it could be real. I’m sorry to say this but you’re in denial.”

Tim shakes his head, “I’m not. That video is not real. Kon would _never_ cheat on me, especially with that _bitch_.”

“Tim!”

“It’s true. That girl has been trying to get into Kon’s pants since we were all 15. She even kept trying after he came out as gay and said he was dating me! Guess what she said to him when she first heard about us dating, ‘well after you get over this little phase you’ll know where to find me’.”

Dick is looking at him like he’s crazy. After a moment he sighs and rubs his forehead, “Timmy…” he sighs.

Tim throws his hands up dramatically, “You still don’t believe me! What the hell Dick!”

Dick leans over and grabs his shoulder, “Tim it’s not like that.”

Tim just glares at the man and shoves his hand off his shoulder, “Forget it asshole. Tell Bruce I’ve gone bed.”

With that Tim turns around and stalks out of the hall. He ignores the stares and Dicks voice telling him to come back. He ignores it all and goes straight up to his room, thank god that this gala was held here at the Manor instead of in the city.

Tim undresses from his suit and into loose pyjama’s which happened to be one of Kon’s shirts and a loose pair of shorts. He heavily sits down on the bed and lets out a sigh while thinking through everything that’s just happened. He thinks about everything he told Dick, he believes every word he said. That video was a setup, no way would Kon consent to that. He wouldn’t cheat on Tim and Tim knows this because he knows Kon.

He and Kon have been together for two years and known each other since they were thirteen. Their friendship was a bit rocky at first but they soon became best friends then one night when they were sixteen a group of them had gone over someone’s house and long story short Tim and Conner admitted their feelings for one another and they had gotten together and been together since.

It was two years today. 

There was no way Kon would cheat on him on their anniversary.

Would he?

Tim flops back down on his bed and curls up in his blankets feeling warmth seep in through him. He hopes to god that he’s right about Kon

* * *

Kon’s avoiding him. It’s been five days since everything happened and Conner still hasn’t spoken to him. Tim has messaged him, called him and tried to corner him in school but Kon is ignoring him. The first couple of days Tim could understand it, but at this point it was beginning to piss Tim off. Tim wants to talk to him about what happened, or not even that, he just wants to talk to his boyfriend.

The week has been awful if Tim was being honest. On the Monday when he went back to school a lot of people were staring at him and he could hear the whispers about Conner cheating on him and people making guesses about what Tim thinks about it. He passed Danielle, the bitch that kissed his boyfriend, and she stood there smirking at him. Tim had glared back. He didn’t say anything however, there was no point.

Throughout the week Kon’s football mates were coming up to him, sometimes in groups and sometimes individually, to plead on Kon’s case. They tell him that it wasn’t Kon’s choice to kiss her and that he really didn’t cheat on him. Tim admires all their efforts and it’s nice knowing that they’re all so fond of his and Kon’s relationship and Tim just simply tells them that he knows Kon didn’t cheat on him. Cassie and Bart did the same, they came up to him and asked for details, he gave them his side of the story and they seemed pleased that Tim wasn’t angry with Kon.

All of this didn’t change the fact that Kon was avoiding him, so now on the Thursday Tim is taking action and going to the one place that Kon _cannot_ avoid him and that’s the football meeting after school. If Kon wasn’t there his coach would have his head, so Tim knew he would be there.

Tim storms into the changing rooms not caring about his dramatic entrance. When he enters the main area he sees all of Kon’s football team sat in a semi-circle in front of a white board waiting for their coach. All of their heads snap over at and they all watch him as he scans them all looking for Kon. Tim’s not bothered by their stares, he knows them all well enough now anyway to know what they’re like.

When Tim doesn’t see Kon in the semi-circle he lets out a sigh. Then once again giving all the footballers a look he demands, “Where is he?” In synchronisation they all point over to the left side of the changing rooms. Tim then smiles sweetly at them all, “Thank you fellas.”

With that Tim heads over to the left side of the room to where the toilets are. He opens the door to find them empty, so he goes in further and looks at the individual stalls. The first two are empty but the third one is locked, and Tim goes and stands in front of it. After a few seconds he lightly taps on the door and in a soft voice he speaks, “Kon?”

Predictably, there was no answer from the inside so Tim tries again, “Kon please, it’s been six days. I want to talk to you, I miss you. Please babe, tell me what’s going on. You and I both know not talking about it doesn’t fix the problem.”

This time he gets a response, “Tim I’m sorry I didn’t, it wasn’t, god I don’t even know…”

Kon sounds broken and so torn up about it that it hurts Tim to hear him like it. “Kon, can you unlock the door so we can talk face to face please?”

A minute of silence went by before the door was unlocking, Tim steps back and lets Kon open it up at his own pace. When Kon steps out of the stall Tim’s heart shatters. Kon looked awful, his hair was in a mess, his eyes were red rimmed from obvious crying and his clothes were tattered and Tim recognises them as his farm clothes.

Tim wants to embrace him and kiss him, but he refrains himself from doing so, Kon is obviously in a delicate state so he needs to tread carefully. “Kon I don’t care about what happened okay. I know you didn’t cheat on me and I know that you weren’t willing to kiss her back.” Tim tells him.

Kon doesn’t look up at him from where he was looking at the ground, “But the video-”

“The video was shit.” Tim says bluntly, “I could make out all the faults with it, but the biggest clue in it was you Conner. I _know_ you Kon, I know your traits. From that video I could see that you didn’t want to kiss her.”

Kon finally looks up at him, “So you’re not, you know, breaking up with me?”

Instead of answering Tim walks over to him and gently cups his face, he then leans in and places a few light kisses on Kon’s lips before he goes deeper and feels Kon kissing him back. By the end of their make out session Conner’s arms are wrapped around Tim and Tim’s arms are around Conner’s neck.

Pulling apart Tim smiles, “Does that answer your question?”

Kon smiles back and Tim feels with heart flutter with happiness, “It does. Sorry for avoiding you I just thought you’d be hating me-”

“I couldn’t hate you Conner. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“And cut!” A voice calls out loudly to them. Tim and Conner freeze in their place, both horrified by the voice and the fact that there even is a voice there, “Lovely stuff ladies, you’ll be the top nominations for who make me want to be sick.”

Tim and Conner turn around to see Coach standing there with his arms crossed and looking at them disapprovingly. Beyond him they see a several team mates watching them with curious and smug looks.

Tim feels his face heat up instantly and buries his face in Kon’s neck to hide. Kon laughs awkwardly, “Sorry Coach.”

“You’re both worse than 13-year-old girls.”

Tim groans with embarrassment and then he can feel Kon’s hands running up and down his back.

“Kent you better get your ass back there before I kick it to next Thursday.” Coach threatens him.

“Yes sir.” With that Kon is pulling Tim away from him and is taking his hand in his own. Tim lets himself be lead out of the toilets and back into the main area where the players are waiting. When Tim and Conner walk in they all smirk at them and Tim can feel his embarrassment climbing even higher. Conner drags him to an empty part of the bench and they sit down, Kon’s arm immediately goes around Tim’s shoulders and pulls him in close. Tim leans into his embrace and tries to ignore the stares. He’s got his boyfriend back and that’s all what matters.

The Coach then starts talking to the team and Tim just sits there silently, it’s not the first meeting he’s sat in on, so Coach doesn’t pay him any attention. Tim enjoys being pressed up against Kon once again and he hopes everything has gone back to normal for them.

* * *

It was Friday after school when Tim finally approaches Danielle, she was stood there talking to a few friends when he walked up to her. She sees him coming and proceeds to glare at him, Tim isn’t deterred by the look, he faces his father everyday and he has a look that can make a full-grown man wet himself, she has nothing compared to him.

Tim smiles sweetly at her and says, “Danielle I just want a quick word with you if that’s alright.” She doesn’t say anything so Tim continues, keeping up his innocent smile, “Look, I have kept quiet for years about how you have been trying to get into my _boyfriend’s_ pants, but after your stunt last week I just have to speak my mind.”

That’s when he drops the smile and glares at her with his own look and dropping his voice to low and threatening, “if you try to make a move on him again you will regret it. I have let Kon deal with you for years but after last week, you have _me_ to deal with now.”

“Oh I’m so scared. What you going to do? Try and buy me off from hitting on him.” She says to him, but Tim can make out how nervous she has gotten.

Tim scoffs, “Oh please, that would be too easy. I’ll tell you what, if you hit on my boyfriend again I’ll ruin your life. That uni you want to go to, you gotta have a perfectly clean medical record, right? So, wouldn’t it be a shame that somehow they managed to get a hold of your hidden 2016 record, where you happened to spend 3 months in habitation from an addiction within hospital grounds.”

Her looks goes to shock, “How the hell do you know about that.”

Tim smirks, “I have my ways. Like I said it would be a shame if that uni found out about that event wouldn’t it. So simply, _don’t hit on my boyfriend.”_

Having said everything he wanted to, Tim turns around and leaves the shocked girl behind. He finds Kon waiting for him at his truck, “Hey, what took you so long?”

Tim smiles up at him, “Sorry, just something I had to do.”

“Should I be worried?”

“No not all.”

Kon narrows his eyes at him before shrugging and wrapping his arms around him, Tim hugs him back and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Come one let’s get out of here.” Tim says as he untangles himself from Kon, he then gets in the truck and Kon appears the side. As they leave the school ground Tim couldn’t keep the smile off his face, yeah everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my [tumblr](https://awhitehead17.tumblr.com/) if you like what I write and to read other stories I haven't yet put on here. I'm always open to requests or prompts so feel free to send one my way if you've got one!


	19. Take a Break (Tim & Dick & Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tim comes back to the cave after getting hit with a temporary paralytic toxin from Poison Ivy, Dick looks forward to a day of brotherly bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Rating, enjoy! :D

Cheerful whistling breaks through the silence of the cave which causes Dick to look up from the documents he was studying. He looks in the direction the sound was coming from to find Jason strolling through the cave dragging something behind him as he walks.

Hang on. That’s not a _something_ but rather a _someone._

Dick places his documents down next to the computer and gets up and heads towards Jason. The man sees him coming and stops in the middle of the cave, he drops the person he’s been dragging and crosses his arms over his chest.

Dick reaches him and looks at the body on the floor to find that it was Tim. Before letting himself panic he takes a moment to study him, Tim was lying lifeless on the floor, he couldn’t see if he was awake or not because his cowl was up and covering his eyes, his chest was moving up and down in a steady rhythm so at least Dick knows he’s alive, for whatever reason there is tape covering his mouth, and he doesn’t look harmed as there was no obvious blood stains anywhere or any tears in his suit (but that doesn’t mean squat because internal injuries are always the ones to catch them out). 

So here’s the question, why on earth was Jason dragging him around?

Dick turns to look at Jason, raising an eyebrow in question.

He hears Jason snort, “Baby Bird here, was an idiot and allowed himself to get dosed with Poison Ivy’s paralytic toxin. Luckily I was around the neighbourhood and was able to save his ass.”

At the explanation Dick’s panic flares up but before he could say anything Jason was raising a hand and saying, “Relax Goldie, he’ll be fine. I’ve been dosed with that shit before, it leaves no permanent damage. He’ll be as good as new in 24 hours.”

Taking a breath to calm himself down Dick walks around Jason and crouches down next to Tim. Reaching out he gently peels Tim’s cowl off his face which reveals two glaring blue eyes.

“What you’d get yourself into huh, Timbo?” Dick asks containing a laugh.

Tim’s eyes carry on glaring and Dick looks up at Jason, “Why is there tape on his mouth?”

“He was being a little shit and mouthing off at me, I decided to take care of it. Just because his body is paralyzed, apparently that doesn’t mean his mouth is either.”

Frowning, Dick opens his mouth to say something but he closes it and decides against it. He leans forward and grabs the tape that’s covering Tim’s mouth. Trying to be as gentle as possible Dick peels it off. As soon as it’s off Tim instantly states, “You’re an asshole Jason.”

Dick straightens back up, “Hang on, if his body is paralyzed then how is he able to speak?”

Jason shrugs and throws up his hands, “How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s Poison Ivy, don’t question it.”

Dick shakes the question off, “You sure about it not leaving any permeant damage?”

“Yes Dickhead, I’m sure. It’ll wear off in about 24 hours.”

“Okay, good. I’ll still do a blood test and get Bruce to check it anyway.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I’m outta here.” Jason says, he then crouches down and pats Tim none too gently on the cheek, “Get some rest Timmy, I’ll see you around.”

“Go fuck yourself Jason.”

Jason laughs as he gets up, then walking away he waves over his shoulder, “Adios losers.”

Once Jason has disappeared Dick turns his attention to his currently paralyzed brother laying on the floor. He sends Tim a bright grin, “Well, I guess we better get you comfortable somewhere. I’ll take you to the med bay so I draw some blood and get a test going then from there you can decide where you want to be put.”

Dick bends down and easily lifts Tim up off the floor, after making sure his head doesn’t roll to the side Dick makes his way over to the medical bay and places Tim down on a bed. He works at getting Tim’s suit off him, once the top was off Dick takes some of Tim’s blood and starts up a blood test. While that works he changes Tim into a loose t-shirt and some sweat pants.

“Where do you wanna go?” He asks him.

“Bedroom, please.”

Dick nods, having already guessed that’s where Tim would want to go. Once again, he gathers his brother up in his arms and then makes the journey upstairs.

Dick won’t say anything out loud but he’s actually enjoying this, getting to look after Tim. He hasn’t been able to spend much time with his second youngest brother recently and this is an opportunity to get some bonding time in. After everything that had happened following Bruce’s death, his and Tim’s relationship has been rocky, hopefully he can build up that trust and sibling bond they once had starting with tonight.

Once inside Tim’s bedroom Dick places him down on the bed making sure that he’s comfortable enough. Dick sends him a smile, “You know, this is one way to take a break. You’ve been working hard lately, this is a good way to having a break.”

Tim rolls his eyes, “As if. I can’t feel anything and it’s driving me insane.”

Dick nods in agreement, “I bet.”

Tim sighs and Dick looks at him, “Uh, thank you though Dick.”

“Why you thanking me? You know you don’t have to do that.”

“I do, I want to thank you for not mocking me. For taking this somewhat serious.”

Dick reaches out and cups Tim’s face, “You don’t have to thank me little brother. I like taking care of you, plus this is a great bonding opportunity. I’m going to make you watch all the films you refuse to watch!”

Tim groans but there’s a smile on his face, “Great…”

Dick beams at him and gets off the bed. He runs around getting everything he’ll need. Once he has everything he goes back to Tim’s room and sets up the first DVD, following that he goes and settles next to his brother on his bed and prepares for a night of brotherly bonding.


	20. Wedding Jitters (TimKon, Tim & Dick & Bruce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and Bruce help Tim out before the ceremony starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating, enjoy! :D

Tim tugs at the tie around his neck again, his nerves getting the better of him and it’s making him fidget. He keeps tugging at it and messing with the collar of his shirt until a pair of hands slap his away.

“Tim stop it.”

“Sorry,” Tim sighs, “I can’t help it, I’m nervous”

“That’s understandable as it’s your wedding day.” Dick laughs out

Tugging at the tie again Tim asks, “Do I look okay?”

Dick swats his hands away once again and plays with his tie, setting it straight, “Timmy, you look amazing okay. Stop fretting.”

Tim takes a deep breath and lets it out. He turns away from Dick and faces the full-length mirror. He’s dressed in a black suit with a red vest and tie and a white shirt.

He and Kon decided on a red, black and gold (ivory) colour scheme for their wedding. They were certain of having red and black as the two main colours as they are _their_ colours and then later they added the ivory to break it up a bit. Several people tried to convince them to change the colours but both of them were adamant about the colours and would not be convinced to change.

Tim knows that Kon has the same suit as him but instead of the red he has ivory, he hasn’t seen it yet but that’s what he’s been told. Next to him, Dick stands there in a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a red tie that matches Tim’s. As Tim’s best man, they wanted him to have something similar on to Tim and the tie seemed like the best idea. Tim knows that Bart will be wearing the same tie as Kon due to being his best man as well.

They each have two bridesmaids, Tim has chosen Cass and Steph as his while Kon has chosen Cassie and Kara. The bridesmaids are wearing ivory, straight and strapless knee length dresses with a red band going across the middle and they’ll all be carrying red flowers.

Dick wraps an arm around him, being careful to not crinkle the suits, “What are you so worried about Tim? Having second thoughts?”

Tim instantly shakes his head, “No absolutely not. I want this, I just don’t know why I’m so…. jittery about it. I guess I’m just thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong like-”

“Okay stop right there. That line of thought your on right now, scrap it. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , is going to go wrong. The only thing that is wrong is that you’re over thinking this. This is your day Tim, try and relax and enjoy it.”

Tim takes another deep breath and lets Dick’s words sink in. Nothing will wrong and within the next hour he’s going to be married to his best friend and the love of his life. He smiles up at Dick, “Thank you Dick. For everything.”

Dick gives him a squeeze, “No problem little brother.”

That’s when knocking from the door can be heard. Before they could answer it, it was opening up and Bruce walks into the room. He’s wearing a dark navy suit with a white shirt and a navy tie, it makes a nice change from his usual black suits. 

He closes the door and smiles widely at them, “Ready?”

“Yes.” “No.” Came the replies at the same time. Dick lightly smacks Tim while rolling his eyes, “Yeah we’re already here Bruce.”

“Good. Everything is set up, just waiting for the cue now.”

Dick smiles, “Well that’s _my_ cue then. See you there Timmy.”

With that Dick leaves the room. Tim turns to Bruce to see him smiling softly at him, “What?” He questions.

“You look very handsome Tim. It’s just hard to believe how much you have grown up.” They share a little laugh between them and Tim feels himself blushing.

Once the laughter has passed Tim quietly asks, “Do you think they would be proud of me?”

Thankfully knowing who he meant Bruce nods, “I think they would be yeah.” Bruce places a hand on Tim’s shoulder and squeezes, “They would be proud of the man you have become Tim. _I_ am proud of you and I am honoured that you have chosen me to walk you down the aisle.”

Tim sniffs and wipes at his eyes, “Dammit Bruce, don’t set me off.” He laughs.

Bruce blinks back his own tears of happiness and embraces Tim in a hug, of course being mindful of the suits.

“Thank you, Bruce” Tim tells him.

Bruce doesn’t reply, he only squeezes Tim tighter. After a few moments they pull apart, smiling at each other. Bruce holds out his arm, “Shall we?”

Grabbing his arm Tim smiles back, “We shall.”


	21. Two Wins In One Day (TimKon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight after an alien robot invasion, Kon proposes to Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating and a prequal to the previous chapter Wedding Jitters. Enjoy! :D

When the last robot goes down everyone sighs in relief. It had been a long, hard and brutal battle against the space robots that lasted for nearly a whole day. Everyone had been on the go trying to save the multiple cities that had been invaded.

Kon walks over to where Tim was standing. He looks exhausted and was covered in dry blood and a ton of bruises, a quick scan with his x-ray tells Kon that thankfully he’s got no broken bones and only a sprained right wrist. Kon wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in close and kisses his temple.

Tim smiles up at him, “Hey.” 

“Hey yourself, how you are doing?” 

Tim leans into him, “I feel like I could sleep for days right now.” 

Kon lets out a laugh, “Yeah I bet.” 

“No one is seriously injured from what I’ve heard so far. Gotham is back in order, or at least to what it was, according to Nightwing and Red Hood. Metropolis is running smoothly again, Star is back under control as well as Central City and Coast City. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire have got the Tower functioning again.” 

Kon gives Tim a light squeeze, “Sounds good.” He then looks around to all robots scattered everywhere, well clean-up is going to be fun. Around them the Titans are all milling about chatting to one another and none of them looked too bad, no serious injuries like Tim said.

Kon rests his head against Tim’s and puts a hand in his jeans pocket, “Where we headed now this is all over? Manor, Tower or one of our apartments?” 

Tim shrugs, “Don’t mind, up to you. If the place has a shower and a bed I’m up for anywhere.”

That’s when Kon feels it, the circular shape that holds so much promise. The shape makes him frown at the reminder of what a disaster his plan had turned out. He and Tim were at a restaurant when the invasion started, Kon had taken Tim out on a date and then afterwards he had planned to take Tim up onto the top of Wayne Enterprises and propose to him. However, that never happened because halfway through their meal the invasion happened and Kon’s plan was put to aside.

Kon thinks for a moment, is it a good idea? Their surrounded by lifeless robots, both of them are worse for wear and ready for a soft mattress. There are people around and Kon would have preferred no witnesses to his proposal, but he figures they’re all friends so it’s not such a big deal.

Deciding, he moves his arm off Tim and moves in front of him. He takes Tim’s hands in his own (being mindful of his injured wrist) and looks at him. Taking a deep breath, he says, “Tim, I can’t believe that I’m doing this when we’re covered in dirt, sweat, grime, dry blood and whatever else alien robots produce but I’m doing it. At the end of the day it seems like there won’t ever be a perfect time to do this so why not do it after a victorious battle against robot alien things and for once when we’ve both practically come out from battle unwounded. 

In this line of work we both know what the consequences are and because of that we need to make every day count. I’ve died once and it wasn’t until I came back that I realised what I really wanted in my life, and what I want in my life is to have you by my side for the rest of it. For us to fight together, for us to share victories like today and for us to be the world’s finest 2.0.” 

Keeping a hold of Tim’s hands in one of his own, Kon reaches into his pocket and brings out the ring.

Getting down to one knee he looks up at the love of his life, “Red Robin, Robin, Rob, Wonder Boy… Tim, will you marry me?” 

Tim says nothing for a long time, Kon looks up at him and sees the shock on his face. For once Kon has finally caught him off guard. Kon focuses his hearing on Tim’s heart beat and hears it pounding away a lot quicker than normal, his breathing is quick and shallow and his eyes behind his mask are wide. (Tim’s cowl got ripped early in the fight and he replaced it with a domino mask, Kon’s not complaining, he always hated that thing anyway.) 

After a few more beats a bright grin appears on Tim’s face and his head is rapidly nodding. Before Kon could react Tim tackles him and they fall down onto the dirt covered floor

When Kon gets his senses back, Tim is sat on top of him grinning widely. Kon smiles up at him, “Is that yes?” 

Tim leans in close, and cups his face, “Yes Kon, I’ll marry you.” 

He leans in the rest of the way and kisses Kon on the lips. Instantly Kon makes the kiss deeper, enjoying the movement of Tim’s lips against his own and his weight on top of him. They break apart and Kon can’t stop smiling. They’re going to get married. Married! 

Kon’s broke from his thoughts when he hears clapping and whistling. He looks around to see all their friends grinning at them. 

Tim gets off him and stands up and Kon follows him up. They turn and face each other and Kon leans down to grab Tim’s hand, Tim straightens out his fingers so Kon can slip the ring on. Tim looks at it briefly before looking back at Kon, he wordlessly kisses him and then wraps his arms around his waist. Kon responds to the kiss and then wraps his arms around Tim’s shoulders.

The battle had been unexpected and exhausting, but at the end of it it was all worth it because he’s now marrying his best friend and the love of his life. Kon couldn’t be happier.


End file.
